Raise of Auron
by KING OF DREAM
Summary: Ash ketchum is given an important mission by Arceus. And the important job is to reunite his family. follow our hero as he travel across time, place and rewrite his story with his legendaries and train for the unknown danger going to fall upon him aura/physic/legendaries. Rated T is little overdoing.on hiatus.
1. prologue(edited once)

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices (please be don't harsh I am a newbie)

* * *

Chapter : Prologue

"where am I?"

He looked around confusingly at the vast never ending white room. Ash ketchum –trainer of pallet town, winner of orange league ,savior of world was so confused.

"Okay, is there any one?"

Ash was more confused as the voice echoed back .

"great , now I got stuck in who knows where".

_"__welcome ,my dear chosen one"_ a voice said .

Ash turned to the direction from where the voice came. Before him stands the majestic, the alpha god ,the original one Arceus. Ash could not belive his eyes.

"_Don't worry chose one I will not hurt you"._

"well to be honest Arceus ,I am not afraid , I just surprised to see you" .

_"__As expected. Well chosen one I am here to…."._

"sorry to intercept Arceus ,but whom to you mention as this chosen one".

"_you are the chosen one Ash ketchum_" a different voice but similar to that of Arceus came from his back. Ash was surprised as well as shocked to see a exact copy of arceus slightly smaller than the original one and grey in color .

" _well, you were late again to the very meeting we were planning for years_. " Arceus commented.

_"__I am sorry Arceus but I still have the same chronological problem_ " .

"excuse me , sorry to intercept your conversation but why is there another Arceus here "Ash asked a bit more confused.

"_ah , sorry for my rudeness let me introduce myself_ ".

The second arceus went passed him and stand to the side of Arceus. And made a majestic bow before Ash and began to speak.

_"__I am ,UNOWN younger sister of Arceus and …_".

"Isn't unown group of unknown pokemons" Ash questioned.

"_hey , I haven't finished yet_ " as the unown talked who knows whom the other two continued.

"_surely no , those you saw in the Greenfield incident are only unown minions_ "Arceus explained.

"okay, that makes sense ".

_ "__ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ,ARE NOT ?"._

Unown roared with extreme rage .

_"__Unown , is this the manor of welcoming a important person .Afte r all he is the-" Arceus stopped mid _ made unown realize his mistake .She lowered her face down equal to that of Ash's face. And made a chidish face .This made Ash to mutter "cute"

_"__I am extremely sorry ASH .Forgive me if I was very rude "._

_"_Don't worry unown I don't care about it at all_"._

There was a moment of extreme silent . Arceus was watching over calmly .Ash finally broke the silence.

"so ".

_"__well, Ash I have summoned you here for an important job "Arceus return back to his majestic stand._

"sure , I hep if I can".

_"__well, ash I miss my past life , the hall of origin was once filled with order , respect, and most importantly love . I miss my family and I am sure your are the only person perfect for the job "_

"sure , but what am I suppose to do with the problem …..okay, tell me what to do "

"okay, here is the short version I am going to throw you back in time and you are going to tame the legendaries and reunite them any other questions ?".

"it is a big job sis ,give him some help ".

"oh ,yes I completely forgotten what I have planned .come with me chosen I have something to show you ".

As she walked towards a directions a portal opened . she turned and told ash to enter first. He obeyed and enter the portal .The other side made him even more surprised .

"well, how does it look ?"

"To honestly answer, I love this terrain but what surprise me most was this person "

On the direction he directed stood a man , a man who is a legend .

"Hello Ash ,its nice to meet you"

"how are you still alive ,sorry if my words hurts but I saw you were there …sacrifice…time flower …Arceus explain "

Ash turned to see Arceus .

" I just called him from spiritual dimension because his service is needed ." Aaron interfered the conversation"leave that aside come to the matter , Ash I going to train in aura technique and welcome to the aura dimension "

"wait,is there a dimension like this one are you just created one now Arceus,because I don't remember hearing about this one"

"I never created one , after all this my brothers dimension ".

"okay , this leads to lots of questions how many brothers and sisters do you have ".

"well, I have one younger brother , one younger sister you know who she is and lastly one elder brother and this dimension belongs to my elder brother"

"so I going to undertake what kind of training ".

"let me answer this after all I am his mentor "

"okay, go on "Arceus sit down in grassland like a deer do.

"Ash your are going to learn to use aura from me and to use physic from Arceus and a lot more from Arceus but first aura training ".

"do I have the capabilities, I know I can use aura but I don't know about Psychic ".

"indeed you have the capabilities ash , your mother's ancestors are great psychic user and your father is the descent of sir Aaron himself "

"then lets start "

* * *

Well, hi guys ,finally i finished the prologue

I hope for reviews as said above any pros and cons are respected and welcomed .

**_The training section story will be introduced in several chapters as bonus part._**

See you in next chapter


	2. Chapter 1:loading the dex(edited once)

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices

* * *

Chapter2: loading the dex

A few years later….

"well ash you have done it very quickly eventhough it is only basics it takes decades for others to learn".

Sir Aaron hugged Ash before his mission starts

"I think it is because I'm a fast learner ".

"it's true and you are now ready for the mission ash ,you can visit freely the aura dimension after your time travel"Arceus offered.

"Ash your spirit is going to replace the one in the past and most importantly you can make others to recall their memories by the aura injecting trick"

Ash fell silent for few seconds and asked a question.

"Arceus , if I… their memories are back don't that affect the timeline."

"yes ,certainly it affects the timeline but recalling the memories of your pokemon and travelling companions who would keep it a secret don't affect the timeline"

"okay that will be a great help ,thanks Arceus".

"Now is the time Ash remember your primary goal is to tame my childrens and yes you can keep them and use them in your fight afterall it will became the right to use them however you like fairly for the right cause "

Arceus made a mighty glow and all surrounding him became white

"hm,where am I ….ooh yes! The mission and yes this is my home"Ash sighed of not being in any immediate danger .

In front of him ,there was a match going on . A battle between a Nidorino and Gengar is being broadcasted on the television and, after Gengar gets the advantage, Nidorino is called back and switched for Onix.

"heh ,this match is …I think Arceus has brought me to the day before starting my adventures"ash jumped in enjoyment .

"that means I met a Pikachu soon"Ash jumped again

"Ash! Get to bed!" her mom shouted from kitchen.

"okay mom"ash went to the bed smiling.

"I will certainly became the best pokemon master "ash thought to himself.

He silently fell asleep atlast and forget to set the alarm.

In the mean while in the hall of origins …..

Arceus was silent as a dead body his eyes fully fixed with anger .suddenly it became slowly normal.

"um,interesting" his voiced echoed through the hall of origins.

"not again I just get to the world back ".what a worse fate he was again standing in the white room.

"well done chosen one "

"Arceus , why am I here AGAIN".

"well I have forgotten something to mention to you so I called you here ".

"Wait how do you remember I haven't done the Aura trick to you".

"well reminding others by yourself requires you to inject a fragment of to others aura but on the other hand I forcefully absorbed a bit of fragment from your aura to check are you evil being from the future"

"okay, Its even more confusing I was in my home town and you were in hall of origins and how larger is your aura".

"well my aura is large enough to cover all the dimension "

"Aren't you now in deep slumbers to heal yourself Arceus"Arceus nodded .

"well I were till your time travel"

" okay forget it , what is the thing you forgotten to say"

"I have nothing to say but I have something to show follow".

Arceus opened a portal and went through it .

"how is it,this is my new dimension"Arceus said proudly.

In front of Ash there was place like those in flims full of computer language .surrounding like a ball .There are several 0's and 1's join together and running here and there.

"it is cool but there weren't a dimension like this in the future"

"I just created one now and I decided to give the responsibility of this dimension to your rotom ".

"you mean artificial rotom I got in Alola right"

"yes and I already pulled him from the future , but you need to give him his memory back"

An he opened a small portal and Dexter slowly fell from it. After it is completely outside the portal it started to jump here and there and fly around.

"oh man it going to take a lot to catch him" Ash sighed

"BUt haven't slept a little bit ".

As he yawned Arceus captured the rotom in a physic ball and pulled it nearer .

"thank you Arceus, it saves a lot for me ".

As Ash touched the rotom it blinked for few seconds and turned his gaze towards ash

Ash where are we ,zzt!  


And where is my pokedex body,zzt!  THe rotom named Dexter gazed his own plasma body up and down.

"Well there is a lot to explain".

"go on Ash we still have time".

As he heared the voice dexter slowly turned to see the original one standing there it immediately lowered itself to the ground level.

its my pleasure to meet you lady Arceus,zzt! and The Dexter turned to see Ash standing and shouted at him Ash what you are doing come and bow before her ,zzt!  and he turned back to Arceus and continued sorry for his disrespect Arceus forgive him please he is just ….well he have unsound mind some time please forgive him,zzt!.  


"hey"ash protested.

"raise my beloved servant and ash is the reason for your appearance here. Has he never mentioned he is the chosen one . he is very important to my creation he need not to bow before me".

As she mentioned it he turned back to ash and bowed before him.

I am sorry for my disrespect to you sir ketchum please forgive me,zzt! .

"**hey , dexter we are friends have you forgotten it .if you ever again bow before me I will never forgive you**" (ash).

Sir …ash Ibut your are important than me and I am inferior to you ,zzt!.

Ash hugged him tears dropped frome his eyes . "important are not that doesn't matter your heart Is pure that is what matters more isn't it Arceus"

"yes it is ,afterall it is the reason I called you here dexter .stand before me"

Dexter slowly went and stood before him. Arceus eyes glowed as well as the glow fainted away dexter is evolved.

His light hand became more transparent and his orange body became more brighter and there is two legs in place of his tail ad he is even more speedy than before .he rounded Ash in happiness in the speed of light.

"its amazing dexter ".

Its amazing means Dexter is wonderful ,zzt! .

"and I have an important job for you dexter".

Command me Arceus,zzt! .

"you seems to be the perfect person for the empty place in my legendary family dexter".

Dexter gulped a little bit and slowly smiled and lifted his two legs high in the air and roared.

**And hence ,I the original one the alpha god hereby declare that from now on dexter is the legendary god of cyber knowledge and data.**

thank you Arceus but I wanted to be with Ash please forgive me Arceus,zzt! .

"don't worry Dexter, every legendaries is going to be with Ash including me ".

Dexter slowly turned towards ash and he turned back.

In such case I accept it with sincerity but I have a little doubt Arceus,zzt!.

"Ask away"

What is my duty Arceus as a member of ….

"order of legendaries".

Yes as a member of order of legendaries what is my duty Arceus,zzt!

"your primary duty is for now giving company to ash…"dexter turned and smiled at ash "but optional duty include spreading information and acting as a connecting bridge between pokemon and humans and vice versa together with the chosen one .it may change in future depending upon circumstances but nothing separate you from ash and I'm sure about it"

Thank you lady arceus 

"and now its now time for your personal move"(Arceus).

"what dexter going to posses a personal move its going to be awesome".

And it means dexter is going to be wonderful .

**I Arceus the original one blessing the legendary Dexter with the knowledge of cyber wave and **as she said this the whole cyber letters surrounding as like a bubble shrunk in a tiny crystal and came nearby to Dexter **I ordering the cyber dimension to reduce his powers and aid him when asked .(Arceus).**

The crystal circled Dexter and when then cyber dimension returned but the crystal stood their some number visible in black blackground.

Arceus what am I need to do with the crystal ,zzt!.

"It is called cyb orb and it help you to unlock your primal form your are in now . please touch it".

As he touched it it glowed once and dexter is back to his normal form .

Yeah I feal now what the difference my outer appearance become normal and …and my power speed reduced a bit .

"and Ash ketchum why are you not catching me".

"well the first reason is I don't have pokeball the second reason is I have no trainer license and third is I like to catch you finally after I have catched others"

"that answer the question okay bye I need to completely heal myself first bye chosen one"

As she said this there was a bright glow and ash was in his bed sleeping .as he opened his eyes it was almost 9:30.

"what not again ,I was late Again to my first day as a trainer" Ash yelled and jumped out of the bed.

* * *

I hope you guys that you enjoyed my stlye of loading the dex.

I'm very happy eager for uploading nextchapter.

And i try my best to make a chapter a day .

**_The training section between prologue and chapter 1 will be introduced in several chapters as bonus part._**

But i'm still note sure about the length , suggest your view on length and I'm waiting for it till the next chapter guys.


	3. Chapter 2: I choose you

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices.

* * *

Chapter:2

AS the view changes from the flying bird to the road, there was a boy 10 years old running in pajamas as fast as he could to conquer his partners heart Again (definitely not that kind of partner).

Ash stood in the entrance of oak' s ranch thinking deeply. As he was thinking a familiar face opened the door and exited the building. It was none other than Gary Oak , the professor's grandson and our hero's first rival. Along with Gary there are cheerleaders showing their support for Gary.

"Hey Ashy-boy …."he started.

"Stop there Gary ,Getting a pokemon first is not Important training well is Important" Ash said it somewhat proudly and went towards the door as Gary blinked. "oh yeah, I forgotten it completely ,ah Gary can we have a minute "Ash said as he ran towards Gary's car.

"what is it Ashy-boy I don't have time"

"well its nothing important but you will worry in the future if you reject it"

"what am I going to worry about ,worrying that you will beat me there is no chance for that if you dream of it"

"Its about your future "

"okay ,go on finish it fast. Girls give us a minute Ashy-boy is trying to impress me ."

Ash dragged Gary inside the house and closed the door.

"lets shake hand"

"what you think this will impress me" AS Ash stared at him "okay lets shake hand"

As they shake hand Ash activated his trick .His hand glowed brightly in different colours at last it became pure white. And the glow simply faded away.

"what the hell..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah " Gary yelled in pain.

"My head what have you done ….wait I ,how …but … Answer me Ash"

"what just happened why did you yelled Gary" oak asked worryingly.

"It's nothing Gramps ..Ash show the trick to Gramps as well as to my squirtle."

"sure" he reached for his hand .

After several minutes…

After explaining this to both ,Ash felt some what relaxed.

"I …will you help in my mission"

"yes we will certainly help your cause Ash" Oak put his hand on Ash's shoulder and confirmed him of his support.

"Holy Arceus but why did he chosen you Ashy-boy"

"I think ,I have unintentionally went into many legendaries that's why, It may be or not"

"what ever its boys lets return to our job and Gary don't mention this to others ,okay" narrowed his eyes towards his grandson.

"And Ash I think Pikachu will punish you for keeping him waiting" prof. oak said and went to the next room.

"oh yes"

"Bye Gary , see you soon."

"Bye Ashy-boy but don't hope to win the league easily" as he finished the sentence Gary ran out of the house. Ash heared he saying 'hey girls want to see my Baltoise'. Ash grinned and enter the next room .

"here is your pokemon Ash"

Ash quickly take the pokeball and released Pikachu. After seeing pikachu,A tiny drop of tear shed from Ash's eyes . Ash cleaned the tears and spoke to Pikachu .

"Hi there Pikachu, I am Ash ketchum I know you hate trainers but I am not like other trainers lets start this with a hand shake shall we"

"If you ever touch me I will shock you a Hundred times" ( Ash can Understand pokemon through Aura.)

"you don't need to waste your batteries only an hand shake after that if you want you can Go away"

"wait did you understand me"

"yes , I understand you because I was an Aura Guardian"

"an Aura what ...,okay whatever it is. you will worry if you don't keep your promise"

"I certainly keep my promise now come on Give me a hand"

Ash reached pikachu's paw and did the Glowing trick. In Pikachu head the memories all ran in an extreme speed .As the Glow fated away Pikachu shocked Ash because of intense headache . "hey , why did you Shocked me" Ash protested.

"I am sorry but boss, you caused me the pain" Pikachu simply replied.

"Okay ,I think I need to perfect this trick .Hey wait , why are you calling me boss" Ash questioned. Pickachu jumped to Ash shoulders and said "I always called you like that boss but the reason you don't know this earlier is because your pea-brain don't understand me".

"Ash ,Here is your pokedex it will help you in your travel"

Ash take the pokedex and suddenly remembered about Dexter . "Ah , I totally forget About Dexter" As Ash finished the sentence , Dexter came out of the light blasting the light entered the pokedex and the pokedex body changed to that of his Alola pokedex Body.

Alola,zzt!.

All those in the lab narrowed their eyes to Dexter.

What,zzt!

"we are in kanto Dexter" Pikachu said.

Oh we are in kanto then hello everyone, I am Dexter –Ash ketchum companion .I was ordered by Arceus to help the chosen one,zzt!.

" hello ,I am Samuel Oak, pokemon researcher" oak self-introduced.

Hello ,I am Dexter ,nizzt to meet you,zzt! .

Ash interwined and asked "professor can I use Dexter as my pokedex"

"yes ,Ash you can I just need to fill some report about Dexter and sent to that's all"

"thank you professor,shall we go guys"

Both Pikachu and Dexter nodded.

"but before that explain what happened" Pikachu jumped to the floor and stood and tapped his one feet on the floor showing he is waiting.

Outside the building….

"oh Ash you have Grown so fast"

Pikachu jumped into Delia's arm.

"wow! Cute, Ash is this your Pokemon"

"yeah mom, together we will conquer every league" Ash raised his hands towards the sky. Pikachu jump into Ash's shoulders and also made the same pose uttering "yeah".

"and who is this gentle man Ash" delia pointed out Dexter .

Well I'm Dexter ,I'm here to aid Ash ketchum in the order of Ar-

Ash fastly intercept the converstion. "He is my pokedex mom that's all"

"oh, okay Ash ,don't forget me to call once a day" she give Ash his bag.

Don't worry about that madam I also has the feature to call others ,here is my number you can call whenever you can,zzt!.

"thank you Dexter and you can call me mom as well"

Okay mom,zzt!

Ash and others began to walk towards the forest . His mother yelled from a distance" Ash don't forget to change your boxer once a day and sleep well and don't get into trouble return to home when you get a chance"

After hours of walk in the forest….

"um, boss there is a pidgey is it our pidgey"

Ash turn towards the direction Pikachu pointed out and turned on his Aura sight .his eye color became dark blue and then turn back to normal.

"no ,Pikachu he is not who we expected"

"I miss our companions boss"

"As well as I'm Pikachu ,as well as I'm"

From my records this is the where you meet Misty waterflower of cerulean city Dexter announced .

"is there record for this .how? I mean how to you know" Ash asks Dexter .

Well I picked your Aura to record your memories

"can you do that before"pikachu questioned.

No ,but I can do that now because of my new evolution.  


"oh, yes but I still cannot believe you are a legendary now"

You should believe Pikachu because I 'm one now

Ash on the walk kicked a stone and the stone hits a spearow . The Angry spearow fly towards them.

"some thing doesn't change Pikachu ,does it ?"Ash said pointing at the block.

"yes , something does not change how hard we try boss" Pikachu jump and deliver a powerful thunder bolt smiling to the incoming flock .All the spearow were fainted and fell down on the floor .Meanwhile Dexter is capturing snapshot of the pokemon.

"what are you doing Dexter" ash asked .

Well Ash I just capturing some photos that we can compare the previous and the present timeline.

"well ,what ever it is"

They come near a water flow and stood there searching Around.

"Boss ,there she is"

"yeah, shall we remind her"

Yes she is on the list Arceus given so you can remind her

"What Arceus given you a list, why didn't you mentioned it before"

You didn't asked

"okay , lets finish the job first"

"hello are you misty waterflower." Ask asked her.

"yes how can I help you"

"well I have come to deliver a message from lance"

"what the champion sent a message ,what is the message"

Ash grinning. "your are posted as the new elite four member"

"what I never expected"

"congratulation mam" Ash gesture to shake hand.

She took the hand and the glow thing began.

"what ..aaaaaah"

"hello misty nice to meet you back" Misty's eyes is filled with anger.

"**how dare you trick me" **she yelled.

"I have explanation"

"yes , I certainly need one but first to deliver what's righteous to you".Misty made an evil Grin.

After several hours of explanation….

"so that's what happened" Misty asks Ash.

Ash in previous timeline you met HO-oh in 1min from now on.

"what if I miss this chance Arceus will never forgive me "

Ash took misty's bike and shouted "I return it later misty"

He sprint as fast as he could Pikachu grabbed Ash's collar in one hand for grib and Dexter in the other hand .

Ash this is the place,stop here.

"Dexter ,how many seconds are remaining ?"Pikachu asked.

"8 seconds,7..6…5…4…3…2..there he is"

As he passed over a tiny feather fell down and Ash grabbed it.

"I think you missed the opputunity boss"

Not quiet  Dexter slowly fly infront and **Hello ,lord ho-oh I am Dexter I was newly recruited member of the Order of legendaries and I here to deliver a message from lady Arceus**.

This made ho-oh stop in mid air . HE turned and saw Dexter .He turn and flew towards them and land slowly on the ground before Dexter .

"do you know what you are talking about" ho-oh narrowed its eyes.

I speak the truth lord ho-oh and I am supporting the chosen one.

"the boy has noble and pure heart ,there may be a chance for him being the chosen one but you're a piece of metal how could I believe you"

Lord Ho-oh,what if I show you my primal form ,would you believe me

"Go on, show me if you can"

Then,Ready, creating projector a piece of camera like object fell from the back of Dexter pokedex body . Ash took the object and give it to the Dexter . Connecting to projector, forming permanent connection ,process complete, Activating projection.

Suddenly from under the projector the projection of Dexter is made. Ash checked the pokedex ,there is an Dexter as well.

"what there is two Dexters"

No there is only one dexter. I just made my Appearance in two different places using the projector. The Dexter in pokedex explained.

Ash if you please give me the cyb orb. The one projected

Ash gave him the cyb orb and he started to glow .After the Glow faded there stood primal Dexter . His Aura become transparent ,his single horn became three ,two legs are formed his orange body became brighter and the projector is still flying Above his centre horn.

"I can feel Arceus energy from the orb"

Lord Ho-oh do you believe me now are I need to prove you in anyother ways.

"interesting , Arceus never mentioned about adding a new member and what is your duty?"

well my primary job is to support the chosen one my optional job will be informing and help in the connection between humans and pokemons and most Importantly I should manage the cyber dimension . As he finished , he change back to normal and the projection is ended and the projector went and sticked with the pokedex's back.

"I never heard of cyber dimension" HO-OH said.

"hi HO-oh, I am Ash ketchum from pallet town , Arceus asked me to capture you so how about a battle"

"what ….,If it is the wish of Mother then I will summit but first I need to confirm it directly from mother"

Suddenly a portal opened as Ho-oh glowed, Ho-oh entered the portal and closed it behind him.

"I think I need to battle him in the next chance"

"don't worry boss we will catch him next time"

* * *

Me: finally, I finished the second chapter.

Ash: HI.

ME: what… who are .wait your are …

Ash: yes, I am Ash ketchum .

Me : what are you doing here .

Ash: I came here to knock you out .

Me : wait, but why

Ash: why ,why you asking .you are writing a pokemon fanfic and you mentioned about training but ther is none.

ME: yes I did

Ash: But you skipped most of the important and detailed parts ,you just making a body without heart.

Me: well I try to add some .

Ash :there is going to be no Trying you are going to do this.

ME: okay ,okay, I will do .

Ash: I need some super cool battles .

Me: I will add it as well.

* * *

HI guys ,hope you enjoyed .Next chapter will be chapter 3: pokemon emergency.

**_The training section between prologue and chapter 1 will be introduced in several chapters as bonus part._**

I hope to make chapters even more longer.

See you in next chapter .bye.


	4. Chapter 3: pokemon Emergency

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices

* * *

Chapter 3: pokemon emergency.

In the hall of origins…..

A portal is opened and Ho-oh came through it.

"Arceus! Are you here, Arceus! I AM Ho-oh."

"At last someone still remember me" Arceus voice came very silently.

"Arceus where are you, I never thought you could Awake so quickly .where are you Arceus"

"I 'm here Ho-oh". Ho-oh turned to the directions the voice came from. There Arceus is sitting how a deer would sit.

"Oh my, lady Arceus! I'm sorry I never thought that you were back but by my guess it should take another two or three years to completely heal yourself"

"The answer is simple, I haven't fully healed"

"Then why did you awake you should first heal yourself completely"

"Thanks for the advice tell me the reason why you came here"

"I came just to confirm the message given by someone, have you added anybody recently to the order"

"Yes I have created a dimension and given the responsibility to the rotom of the Chosen one called Dexter"

"Then the news about you ordered the chosen one to catch all legendary pokemon is"

"Indeed true as well"

"Then I think I must take his challenge"

"So you came here because you met Chosen one not to meet me"

"No don't misjudge me Arceus I came here to meet you as well"

"Okay, if you insist I have a job for you"

"Command me Arceus"

"After joining Ash please inform other Legendaries that I have ordered them to give him a chance to catch them"

"I will Arceus, but I have some other thing to mention"

"Speak away"

"Well, while you were in dormant state, I have created three other legendaries"

"What...Hey at last someone impressed me .Have they come here, where are they?"

"No Arceus, they haven't come now but I eager to ask if they have any part in the order"

"What a silly question, they are after all legendaries"

"Then if you allow me I have to arrange for my event of getting caught"

"Okay, make it quick"

"Thank you Arceus"

* * *

"This is what happened so who going to be caught first"

"I will try first lord Ho-Oh" suicune came forward.

"Then I will be next" Entei came next.

"Then I will be last" Raikou said.

"Then the matter is solved but remember battle fairly and use your full strength" Ho-oh warned.

* * *

"Hey look we have arrived to the pokemon centre" Ash pointed to the pokemon center.

"Yeah boss and this means we are going to meet pidgeot and butterfree".

"Yes, and we should work hard this time Pikachu because there is an important mission for us this time".

"Sure boss, I will shock the rock of others". Ash went inside the pokemon center . The Nurse Joy welcomed with a smiling face. "Welcome how can I help you".

"We need a room for a night"

"Yes..." There talk is interrupted by a shout.

"Ash where is my Bike"

"Wait Misty I can explain, I just forgotten it after seeing Ho-oh"

"What you …."

"I will buy you new bike"

"See who say this, have you fulfilled your promise of buying a new bike before"

Ash gives a pose of thinking deeply. He put his hand to the chin and turns his head to every direction.

"Don't think deep or else your brain will come off"

I have the answer through checking the data I come to the conclusion that he never fulfilled his promise of buying you a bike, zzt!

"You heard him right and I not going to leave you that fast as a penalty you must buy me two bikes"

"Okay, I will Buy You two bikes and thanks for the service Dexter"

You're welcome, zzt!

"Huh, Dexter I forgotten to ask when did I met Jessie and James first time"

Analyzing, the result is you met them first time in 5 seconds from now on, zzt!

4 seconds…3…2… !

The room is filled with smoke.

"Hey, Now I remember"

As the smoke slightly cleared a woman and man stood there .confirming that they are the team rocket Ash went towards them.

Despite others being blind of smoke Ash could see it clearly because of his Aura. "To protect the world from devastation." Ash eyes turned light blue.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." Ash lifted his hand towards the rockets.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." A light blue outline is formed on the team rockets

Bodies.

"Hey Jessie do you feel anything unfamiliar"

"Yes, I kind of can't move my body"

"Guys, see da boy he caint of trying to do something"

As smoke cleared Ash raised his face up and smiled.

AS he tightens his hands, they began to cry in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH"

* * *

The team rocket was lying in a place. They were surrounded by a mist.

"James, Where are we"

"I think we are dead, Jessie"

"What I don wan to die"

"Guys, you're not dead, you're in your mind's combined realm."

"Hey who are you and where are you leave us or else you will worry" James shouted.

"I'm here" Ash said that and walks through the mist.

"What ever you do you can't do anything to me"

"Let's see attack him koffing"

James throws the poke ball and none came out.

"I said before this the mind realm here only the strength of mind speaks"

"Now answer me why do you try to steal others pokemon"

"Well, it's because …it's our job and we get paid for it" James said.

"No, it not the reason why we rob others pokemon, we do that because…because… they supported us when we need so we do as they command" Jessie said.

"It's none of daat we do daat because…we kan earn fame ".

"What a joke, well James your Growlithe is stolen away from you and going to be treated as a slave how do you feel it's the same way we feel as well. Do you still do the job because you are paid?"

Suddenly in the mist there was James Growlithe being hurt by Jessiebelle. James ran towards it crying it disappears.

"And Jessie your mother is died in a mission. Giovanni knows well that the mission is dangerous but he sent them to die so that he can rule the world. And do you still believe they support you. In first case they made you unsupported by others so they can earn a loyal brain washed servant."

Another image shown. The images of Jessie's mother hanging .In a cliff shouting for help. Giovanni came there and take what he needed and says goodbye to Jessie's mother and left here to die. The image also disappears leaving Jessie Crying.

"And Meowth who said you can earn fame by doing this. Well let's claim that you have earned fame through this way but does that help you to earn the love of the girl meowth you attracted to, if you get near her she will just afraid of you".

Another image showing a girl meowth. As Meowth goes near to propose she just afraid and ran away. Leaving meowth crying.

"Well you have all the time on your life after all it's your life. If you decide to became bad guys then you need to again live a hidden life .If you decide to became good guys you can live freely and enjoy your life it all depends on your decision"

"And I have a Gift, a memory what happens if this meeting is not held, I hope it help you"

With a spark on his hand he slowly went backwards into the mist and disappeared.

* * *

"Huh, Jessie where are we? Those memories it is confusing. A part of me believe that we were in Alola and doing evil job and another part tells me we were in viridian city advised by Ash to turn good"

"James see there I think we were near to Viridian city" Jessie point out the pokemon centre from a distance.

"Guys, I have decidad to be goot"

"Yes, Meowth as well as I" Jessie said

"Thank you Ash this will help us to live a good life"

* * *

"Pikachu Shock him" Misty ordered the electric mouse.

"Okay, miss please step aside". As electricity danced in his cheeks.

"What are you saying I don't understand?

"Okay, I forgot you don't understand". He passed the electricity down Ash's body as well as Misty's.

"Thank you pikachuuu *cough*" misty said.

"Ash what happened to you, are you alright, why are you standing like a statue" Misty asked with concern.

"Um…nothing to worry Guys I will be alright I just need some rest that's..." He fell down before finishing the sentence.

"Okay, Nurse Joy would you help me setting him in a bed"

"Sure".

* * *

Bonus:

In Ash's mind …..

"Hey I remember this event this is when I started my training" Ash said it floating in air. Under him sir Aaron is talking to him not exact him the other him who plays the memories.

"Follow me I will show you the place Ash after that we can speak about training."

Aaron leads Ash to a small castle. "Ash this is my small house"

"Okay"

"And you can build any kind of house even like this"

"What I need to build my own house"

"Yes you can build it anywhere in the terrain with anything"

"**Are you speaking seriously?"**

"Yes, I am and your training start with that"

"Building a house out of nowhere ….I will became an old man before finishing that if I build it alone"

"Don't worry you will not age here your ageing process will completely stops"

"So what, till I cannot build a house….wait I can simply form a camp"

"Yes, you can but that does not stand in front of wind created by Arceus"

"Why should Arceus need to create a wind?"

"Because, I tell her to"

"Hey, are you trying to kill me"

"Nope just trying to train you"

"What ever idiot you are, okay then I need to build a house with wood"

"Even worse it will not withstand Arceus fire"

"Okay then how about house made of stone"

"Are you thing stone can stand before Arceus earth attack?"

"Then how about clay"

"Flood will swipe them"

"Then, then….wait a minute Arceus can destroy everything"

"Are you sure about that" Arceus asked.

"Yes, you own every element in existence your 18 plates is the proof"

"Okay, I will come in your way Ash; list all the types of element"

"Okay, ground, grass, rock, normal, flying, dragon, fairy, then then...Bug, electric, fire, water, dark, ice, poison, ghost, dark, fighting and and lastly yeah physic .that's all , I cannot say it in order so…"

"Where are the others types?"

"Are you kidding me, that's all of 18 types if you have doubt ask Arceus"

Ash turns towards Arceus for confirming it.

"No Ash, you were the wrong one." Arceus said.

"What, but"

"No but Ash, if you see only these types do not mean they are the only element. Arceus destroy the castle; use any types to destroy it."

Arceus nodded and use explosion, blast burn, hydro cannon, lightning ,frenzy plant ,Blizzard, Gunk shot, earth quake, tornado , future sight ,focus punch, mega horn,

Rock wreckers, shadow ball, roar of time, hyperspace fury, doom desire, fleur cannon and lastly judgment. Even after facing all the attacks it stood without a Single Scratch. Ash has already opened his mouth.

"No way, this is just an illusion right"

"No Ash this is real" unown said from behind.

"When did you come here" Arceus questioned.

"I just arrived before your judgment move"

"Unown, can you help me to train Ash"

"Sure, what must I do?"

"Wait before that, Ash what are the types of Unown"Aaron asked.

"Well I'm not sure, I thing physic and maybe dark"

"Hey, I am not that dark" she protested

"Wrong again, it is desire"

"What, is there an element like that I never heard about them"

"This is the problem Ash, most of the people don't think outside the jar"

Ash turned towards Aaron. "there are some types other than these 18 types" Arceus said

"Your first lesson is going to learning about that type"

* * *

"Boss, are you alright"

"I now feel well Pikachu don't worry"

The door is opened and officer jenny and Misty enters the room.

"Okay boy I have some Question, last night nurse joy seen you using some kind of power what is it"

"Well it is my physic powers"

"Oh a Physic user, then where did the team rocket disappeared suddenly did you teleport them anywhere"

"Well I thought that they were dangerous so I teleport them. Don't ask me where I just teleport them to a random place if my Guess is correct they must somewhere around here in a 1km radius"

"Then we can do nothing thanks for stopping the attack on the pokemon center boy". Officer jenny thanked and went out.

Ash get out of the bed." misty shall we continue the journey"

"Before that how could you use Physic Powers?"

"Arceus"

"Oh right"

The view then shows the Group entering the viridian forest.

Ash this is where you caught butterfree as a caterpie,zzt!

"I know Dexter .I was searching for him"

"What not again bugs"

"Boss see their"

Ash see in the direction Pikachu directed.

"That's him Pikachu use thunder shock."

As the shock hit the untrained caterpie. He doesn't stand a chance against Pikachu.

Ash throws the pokeball and catches the caterpie.

Ash then release the worm sits before it. It watches him keenly.

"Hey caterpie, we have met before not in this timeline in another timeline".

Caterpie looked somewhat confused. Ash put his hand in him and focused and uses his trick as his hand changes color somewhat slower this time. As the glow faded and caterpie began to evolve into a Metapod and a few seconds later again glowed and finally evolved into a Butterfree.

As he remembered he began to fly around Ash and Pikachu joyfully and stopped suddenly. He seems somewhat sad.

"Hey butterfree why are you sad tell us and boss will try to help you"

"I miss my family Pikachu"

"OH, that's the reason don't worry I you will meet them Again in few months .I promise to sent you with them Again"

"What how can you Understand me Ash"

"Boss is an Aura Knight he can understand pokemon"

Ash is an aura guardian Pikachu.

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Ash by my records you also catched a Pidgeotto here which after evolved into a pidgeot.

* * *

Well hi guys hope you enjoyed.

And the first Bonus chapter is completed.

The next chapter will be Chapter 4: Ash' first badge.

Any reviews are welcomed.

Bye guys see you later.


	5. Chapter 4:Ash's first badge

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices

* * *

Chapter 4: Ash's First badge.

In the viridian forest….

"Okay guys, we should camp here for tonight and Pikachu, butter free and Dexter I have something to discuss with you"

After camping Ash leads the three pokemon to a distance place that their training will not disturb others.

"Okay Guys you know I was a Aura guardian and as a Aura Guardian I can make bond with other Pokémon the stronger and larger the bond in number the more will be their Aura Strength and if a Pokemon make a bond with an Aura Guardian the pokemon can use Aura . If you insist we can make a bond." All the pokemon fell silent. "Pikachu do you insist to make a bond."

"What a stupid Question boss we are partners we will face the struggle equally and enjoy our life together."

"That means yes"

"Even a Child would understand that is yes"

"Then start the ritual"

**I Ash ketchum of pallet town, Aura Guardian of Arceus insist to make an Aura bond with Pikachu a bond that never dies even if we die and share our gift and face our fate together. **

As he finished there was a Bright white light surrounding them and it slowly faded away.

Ash can I make an Aura bond with you as well, zzt!

"The more, the Merrier"

As Ash finished his ritual with Dexter he turns towards butterfree"

"Do you insist Butterfree?"

"I …I"

"Don't be afraid if you don't like then I will not complain"

"It's not that Ash I just cannot because I am going to Leave you and taking the apple without paying is wrong"

"Don't worry Butterfree even if you go away with your family I can feel you and be with you in your heart"

He fell silent for a minute and says "I am ready for anything if it helps you Ash"

"Then let's began the ritual"

As the ritual is finished he began to speak.

"Okay Guys, as you made a bond with me it means you are also an Aura Guardian of Arceus"

"What do Aura Guardians do" Pikachu asks as raising a paw.

"The job of Aura Guardians is to protect the Creation."

"Ooh…" they all said.

"Tomorrow morning we are going to train in how to use Aura. So sleep early we should raise before the sun rise"

"What are you doing here Ash?" misty came from a tree and asks.

Well we were training here, zzt!

"At this time, how long is your training session. Are you going to give them some rest or not. Leave them to sleep nice"

"Oh I'm sorry Guys lets go sleep"

And they went to their Camp.

Next morning…

"Guys the first basic Aura attack is Aura sphere. It is a ball of Aura compressed using concentration. When you have concentration and practice you can use it like blinking an eye. Now come let's meditate for improving your concentration"

After an hour…..

Ash is meditating as well as the others. Ash is Crossed legged. Pikachu has inserted his tail in the Ground and meditating in mid air. Butterfree has sat on Ash head, closing its Eyes and meditating as well. Dexter is now in sleep Mode.

"Wow what a beautiful view it is the first time I see Ash is not troubling others"

Ash opened his eyes and stood.

"Guys enough of today's meditation we have a Guest"

In the direction Ash point there is Pidgeotto.

"Pikachu **tackle**"

In a blink of eyes Pikachu hit the Pidgeotto and it the hit tree and fell down. Pikachu jump back and stood on the Ground.

"Pikachu hit her with…"

Before he could finish the Sentence the Pidgeotto gets up and used **quick attack**. Pidgeotto has hit the mark and Pikachu hits the ground. And at the fast Pikachu hit the ground at the fast he gets up and said "I am alright boss".

"Use **thunder shock**"

Pikachu's cheek sparked "Here we go" as he said these he released a wonderful shock.

Pidgeotto faint and falls down. Ash throws the ball and caught the Pidgeotto. He then releases her and used the Aura trick slowly and carefully so he doesn't hurt her. As the glow faded in his hands she then glowed twice and became Pidgeot.

"Ash why are we here I remember being with my flock and next second I am here"

"Don't think about it more pidgeot it only makes the matter worse."

"Hey, how can you understand me?"

"Well, boss is an Aura soldier as well we"

It is Aura Guardian not Aura soldier, zzt!

"Yeah yeah whatever it is"

"Ash why are we here and why do I remember fighting with Pikachu during my catch"

"well the answer is I have given a mission by Arceus and thrown in the past"

Ash then began to explain from the start.

In elsewhere…..

"Jessie why are we here"

"We are here to rescue James's Growlite meowth"

"Oh I have forgotten it and where is James"

"He is down there."

"And why is he down darr"

"He is trying to release Growlithe"

"Hey see darr James is coming"

"Hi Guys, shall we get out of here"

"Yes, but where is Growlithe"

James raises a pokeball and says "in here"

As the view changes it shows Samurai and Ash going to fight.

Samurai releases pinsir . The next second Butterfree comes out and says "Ash, let's me battle"

"Okay, Butterfree I choose you"

"pinsir **Tackle"**

"Butterfree **Dodge it"** Ash butterfree successfully dodge the pinsirs tackle.

"Butterfree use **stun spore**."

Butterfree spreads a dust all around pinsir and after a second he paralyzed.

"Butterfree **tackle it again and again till it stands"**

As butterfree tackle it again and again at the fifth tackle it falls down. Samurai return it and release a Metapod.

"Metapod **Harden"**

"Okay Butterfree use **String shot again and again till it covers it off the light" **

Butter free did as Ash said and it is completely covered in strings.

"Oh great Metapod return" the light could not reach because of the strings.

"Okay you win"

As he said it he ran and torn the Strings.

"It is not as tough like Gym battles" Butterfree said. Ash grinned as he remembered a fact.

"Hey wait Misty you are a Gym leader and I going to battle you right"

"Yes that's right"

"Well then let's battle now for the badge"

"What-no"

"Its going to happen soon are later so why not now"

"It requires to be done with a video proof and in the gym or near the Gym" she smiled secretly as he fallen for his lie.

"Oh great, I never know that" Ash said.

"He must be here, I remember meeting him before Gym battle" Ash searched.

"Ash who are you searching for" Misty asked.

"Last time we met Flint before the battle with Brock"

"Why do you search him is there any need to search him"

"Yes, only if we meet him, he can come and help his son and we can travel with Brock"

"Boss why not simply use Aura sight"

"Oh yes" Ash searched with his Aura sight.

"There"

"Where I can see only the city"

Ash walks to the edge of the terrain and shows his hand downwards. Ash jumps from the terrain and confronts Brock's father. "You must be Flint"

"Yes I am, who are you? Do I know you?"

"No sir you don't know me but I know you. You must be Gym leader Brock's father"

He fell silent for a moment.

"I'm here to challenge your son and win the badge"

"What hah hah hah"

Flint began to laugh.

"Hey why are you laughing?"

"You made a joke"

"What joke I never remember making a joke with you"

"Brock is strong. Well not that strong but strong enough for winning you with a single pokemon"

"How can you tell that"

"Its simple you are young, less expirenced and over confident"

"If you are that confident then what about a bet"

"What Bet?"

"If I lose I will buy all the rocks in your shop but if I win you must meet your son"

"Okay, let's see what you can"

Ash then releases pidgeot and sits on her.

"Pidgeot fly to the pewter city Gym" Pidgeot take off in the sky.

"Hey Ash what about me"

"Wait for me in the pokemon center misty"

After a minute "pidgeot Return".

"Boss lets shock the rock"

"Yes Pikachu"

They enter the Gym. Inside was so dark but none can stop Aura sight. Ash went and stood before him.

"Hey Brock let's have a battle"

The light in the gym are powered.

"Is it your first gym battle?"

"Yes it is my first Gym battle"

"Then I need to explain the rules"

"There is no need I know about them from Dexter".

Nizzt to meet you I am Dexter personal pokedex as well as the uncatched pokemon of Ash ketchum,zzt!

"Interesting, Then let's began"

As he snapped his finger two part of field comes from two directions and forms a rock field.

"Okay Onix I choose you" Onix stood before them moving its tail a little.

"Pikachu use **Electro ball"**

"What do your pokemon knows that attack"

Pikachu forms a ball of electricity in front of him and throws it at the onix's face at greater speed.

"Onix **dodg…"**

It has hit its mark before he finish. Onix is shaking its head in the air but it still stands.

"Pikachu **Aura punch**"

(This is my own move. It is hardening the paw by Adding the layer after layer of Aura and puting pressure in it).

Pikachu run through the Onix body and jump above onix's body and back his hand for a punch. His hand Glowed in a bright blue and it lands the punch on onix's head. Onix shake for a moment and falls to the ground.

"Onix return, I never expected that but you fight like a well trained trainer for years"

And he sent out Geodude.

"Geodude use **sand storm"**

As he ordered Geodude spinned and filled the air with sand.

"Boss I can't see anything"

"Doesn't worry Pikachu do as I tell you to?"

"Okay boss"

Ash turned on his Aura sight and searched for Geodude. It was getting near Pikachu slowly.

"Okay Pikachu use **Electroweb** in your right from where you face"

Pikachu did as he said and Geodude is captured. As the sandstorm cleared Geodude was struggling to get out.

"Geodude return" Brock returns his pokemon and walk over to Ash. Pikachu as well return to Ash's shoulder.

"Ash your Pikachu is well trained. And you won the battle fair and square even with type disadvantage. Hence your are rightful for the Boulder badge"

Brock gives the Badge to Ash and Ash raises it towards the sky.

Ash then lowers his hands for a handshake and Brock took it. The hands began to Glow. After several seconds… "What happened Ash?"

"Well Arceus involved" sound of door opening heard.

"Brock" Flint came through the door.

"Brock me and Pikachu will be waiting for you in the pokemon center come there soon"

Ash said that and ran through the door.

In pokemon centre...

"Have you won the Badge Ash" Misty asked.

"Yes I have. See how it shines" Ash raises it to show.

"What next, boss"

We will next meet the clefairy and professor tommorrow, zzt!

* * *

HO_Oh was flying through mists. As the mists slowly get cleared it shows the tree of life. Ho-oh flies towards the Tree of life. HE lands on a rock silently.

Mew suddenly appears and plucked one of the Ho-oh's feather using physic powers.

"Ouch,Hey " Ho-oh protested.

'Hi Ho-oh, what is the news'. The feather floating in the air slowly transformed into dust.

"Well, is it the manner you welcome a fellow legendary after all we are brothers"

'The news'

"The first reason is Arceus has awaked"

'What I going to make her play with me Again'. As Mew starts to fly away.

"**Where are you going?"**HO-oh shouted so it can reach Mew.

'I am going to play hide and seek with Arceus'

"Arceus is not completely healed he can't play with you"

'Oooooooh'

"But there is another person who can play with you"

'What then it must be Gritania no no no it must'

"It's none of the creation trio"

'Then it must be Deoxy or Rayquaza'

"It's none of the legendaries it is a human"

'Hehehehe you're making joke right'

"It is not a joke. Arceus has ordered…"

'Arceus ordered what' Mew asked somewhat intereseted.

"I am coming to the point. Arceus said to inform it to everybody when I met them with the chosen one. But I think I going to save myself from not getting caught for another year so I came to inform you while crossing this place"

'Skip to the main point'

"I …well the chosen one –Ash Ketchum is ordered by Arceus to catch every legendaries and he will be able to play with you"

'Thank you for informing me' he plucked another feather.

"Ouch. Hey it hurts" And he started to fly away.

* * *

HI guys thanks for the review. And the chapter 4 is finished. The Next chapter will be Chapter 5: Clefairy and the mystery stone.

Thanks for the Review for the previous chapters and I gladly welcome any reviews for this chapter.

Bye guys see you in next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5:Clefairy and the mystery stone

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices

Sorry for my late update. I am quite busy and hence i cannot update.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clefairy and the mystery stone.**

"I think we should skip the visit to mountain "

"But Misty if we don't go Team rocket will certainly destroy the cave" Brock said.

"Brock don't worry about Jessie and James they have resigned from team rocket" Ash assured him.

"Oh then we can certainly skip it"

Suddenly Ash stood like a statue.

"Misty I some what Attracted to the mountain, I feel like it is calling me"

"What is calling you, boss"

"I don't know but it feels like an Aura"

"Then can't you find whose Aura it is by using Aura sight boss"

"I am trying but the Aura is spread all over the mountain"

"Ah"

"What happened Brock" Misty asked.

"I forgot about Zubat I catched him here last time"

"Then I think we have to go there boss"

"Okay Guys then let's go there"

* * *

In near a cave….

"Ash can you find me my Zubat"

"Yes"

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated "I found him"

"Where is he?"

"He is there"

"Ash there is many Zubat"

"Oh sorry" Ash's eyes turned into light blue.

A particular Zubat glowed the same color it came near Ash. Ash touched it using a finger and it glowed and transformed into a Crobat

The blue light faded away and it came flying to Brock. Brock confirming it is his pokemon raised his pokeball.

"Hi Crobat what to come with me Again"

It nodded and touched the pokeball and went in. it blinked once, twice, thrice and with a sound confirming the capture.

"Let's go guys we need to find the strange Aura" Ash walked inside the cave.

"Hey wait for me Ash" Misty shouted.

"Misty don't shout are else we need to face the group of Zubat" Brock silenced her.

"Sorry"

Professor Seymour is sitting behind a rock and carefully watching the clefairy.

"Professor" Ash said.

"Come here" He dragged him down.

"What are you doing?"

"I was watching how Clefairy would naturally behave."

"Oh"

"Ash, Professor why are you hiding" Misty the Clefairy stopped and turned towards Her.

They signaled her to be silent.

"What I don't understand"

All clefairy Gathered around them. Ash stood.

"Misty why did you spoiled professor's watching"

"I don't remember spoiling anything"

"Let it go it has finished I will watch again later" professor said somewhat.

"Hey Clefairy to there some kind of Object that emits Happiness all around like this" Ash make a Aura that emits Happiness

One of the Clefairy came near Ash and signaled to follow. Ash followed it through a cave.

"Where are we going Ash" Misty asked.

"I don't no. I think it is guiding as to the Object Which emits the Aura I Shown"

"Why not Ask the Clefairy" Brock suggested.

"Oh yes, Clefairy where are we going"

"Oh I see"

"What it is Ash?"

"Well she is leading us to their leader"

As they walked for ten minutes they can see a Clefairy guiding others. THen the clefairy that guided Ash Said something to the Leader. After seeing Ash it came near him.

"Hello I am Ash"

It said nothing and signaled them to follow.

After entering a cave inside the cave they saw a large moon stone. It's of the size of a Donphan. Above them there is a orange crystal ball glowing.

Interesting I can pick up large Amount of life force from the Orb.

As Ash get near it, its glow became brighter. Ash touched the crystal and the glow became bright and all around Ash became white.

Slowly it picked some color.

* * *

Bonus:

"Ash do you remember how Damos and Arceus met?" Aaron asked.

"Yes while stopping a deadly meteor from hitting Earth Arceus was greatly injured and his plate were separated from her in the event and Damos helped her by carrying the plates to her"

"Don't you think it's odd that Arceus is hurt by meteor?"

"Yes, she owns all the type and why did he hurt by a stone" Ash asked in sudden realization.

"It's because it is one of the type Arceus don't have"

"And what is that type"

"Ash there is totally 21 types."Aaron said.

"21".Ash sat before Aaron.

"Yes 21, you already know 18 of them. They are owned by Arceus and the other three owned by his siblings"

"You mean unown"

"Yes unown is one of them and he own the type desire"

"What is Desire?"

"Desire is simply our imagination. Using Desire unown can create anything"

"Isn't it over powerful, I mean she can even kill Arceus"

"Surely no, she has a limit, if she tries to kill Arceus using her entire power she cannot and vice versa"

"I see"

"Desire is common for every living things except those who don't have a Mind to Think"

"Is there something like that"

"Trees, plants there is also exception in them we will discuss about it later"

"And the 20th type is the most powerful type, it is cosmic power"

"Cosmic power"

"Yes, meteor is one of the cosmic powers"

"And why it is the most powerful type?"

"Ash cosmic power is the only type which can destroy the world"

"And is my guess is correct it must be owned by Arceus elder bother"

"No Ash it is totally opposite. It is owned by her younger brother"

"Younger brother"

"Yes, His name is Zenith. Black hole is one of the forms of his extreme power"

"Can I meet him?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because we don't know where he is .because of some problem in the past he went and sealed himself in his dimension"

"And what is the type of his elder brother?"

"It is Aura"

"What"

"Yes it is really Aura; Aura is one of the most important Types in the creation. because of Aura there is life in this creation"

"I never imagined Aura to be…"

"I know I know it is one of the types which are common for all living things. Other type are owned by someone and not by some others"

"And it must be the type Owned by…"

"Arceus's elder brother Auron"

"Auron"

"Yes, Auron. He is the only person who can control Arceus, unown and Zenith"

"How"

"I don't know the reason because Arceus and unown kept it as a secret."

"Oh, Can we meet him"

"Sorry Ash, We can't because he is no more"

"What"

"Yes, after the creation there is no other person other than the four. So, Auron has used all his power to create the living beings in the end he disappeared completely"

Aaron was sitting in a rock. "Ash Aura is not a power in its pure power."

"Then what is it"

"It is life force .Due to Aura guardians controlling Aura they can live long till they like"

"Then why can't you"

"In my case it is more different. I lend my Aura so that the tree of Beginning can live long"

"I have a doubt, do you have Aura in your spirit form"

"Ash to be more Accurate spirit form is made of Aura. Due to I being an Aura guardian and can increase my Aura to a certain extend my spirit form can use Aura to a Great extend."

Aaron stood and walk towards Ash.

"Ash Aura can be used for anything but it can be used freely by only those who are blessed by Auron."

"Blessed by Auron"

"Yes after creating living beings Auron was at its end. At that time, Auron saw chaos, destruction if the creation don't have order"

"What kind of destruction"

Aaron went back and sat down.

"Ash destruction is not only caused by control it can also be caused by freedom"

Aaron snaps a finger. Many arrows made by Aura Appears. "Ash those are Aura arrows they can be seen only by Aura sight. If it touches you, it will cause grave pain it will continue to hurt you still it is destroyed so do whatever you want"

"What aaaaaaah"

Another Arrow hit him.

"Aaaaaah"

After a month….

"Let see if you win today" Aaron snapped his fingers.

Ash dodge immediately made a forward roll and stood up jump and bent his body backwards and stood back and fall in the ground and roll right wards two times and stood up.

"How am I done?"

"Well you have your Aura sight perfected, and made your body flexible but you did not destroyed a single"

"Hey it will hurt if I touch it you said it"

"Yes and our next lesson will be going to be this"

Then the memory slowly faded Away.

* * *

"Ash What Happened why have you fallen all of sudden" Misty asked with concern.

"Don't worry misty it just a… well leave it"

"But"

"Misty leaves it if he doesn't likes" Brock said.

"Okay"

"Hey Clefairy" Ash called.

"Yes"

"Can I take the crystal?"

"Yes if you can move it from the place."

"Thank you"

Ash takes it like lifting a pokeball.

* * *

"Where are we going next Ash?"

"We are going to cerulean city, Brock"

"Yes, I am going to show my sister who is the best"

"And I going to win my second badge second time"

As they slowly walkthrough the forest the city came to the view.

* * *

In a hotdog stand in cerulean city…

"Hey it's easy to earn money darough dhis way" Meowth.

"Yes we can live a happy life this way but I miss an action life as an agent" Jessie said.

"Yeah, Growlithe rest for a while we can use stove to cook while you rest"

"Gro...Lith".

* * *

"Hey see who is here" in cerulean city gym lily point out to Misty.

"Well then I guess you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer" Daisy said.

"The reason I'm here is because my friend wanted to battle for the badge."

"Well we have no pokemon so here is the badge" A seal came out of the water and let out its tongue. In the tongue there is a Badge.

"Well I like to earn it fair and square so…"

"But we don't have any pokemon" violet interfere.

"Then let misty battle me"

"It depend on her choice" Daisy said.

"Okay I will battle" Misty says and run to the stand.

"Let's began the battle" Brock said.

Misty releases the staryu.

"Pidgeot I choose you"

"Don't hope that I will go easy on you Ash."

"Don't worry. I like it Hard way. shall we"

"As you wish Ash"

"Pidgeot use quick attack"

Pidgeot hits the mark. And staryu faints.

"What in one attack" Misty exclaimed.

"Well don't underestimate my pokemon"

"Okay, starmie I choose you"

"Pidgeot let's try Aura sphere"

"Starmie dodge it"

"Pidgeot use Gust"

Starmie hit the wall and faint. Misty release Goldeen next.

"Okay Goldeen water gun on Pidgeot's wings"

"Pidgeot Aura harden on wings"

(Another new move: Aura harden is just like harden of Metapod but using Aura to add layer after layer of solid Aura).

The water doesn't damage pidgeot.

"Okay Goldeen use horn attack"

Goldeen jump up towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot dodge and use tackle"

Pidgeot tackle and Goldeen hit the ground and faints

"Well here is the badge Ash" Misty gives Ash cascade badge.

And Ash took it.

"I never thought you will win this fast"

"Well my Pidgeot is Very fast"

Pidgeot nods.

* * *

"Dexter our next stop is" Ash asked the pokedex.

Its hidden village, zzt!

"Isn't it where we met Bulbasaur?"

"Yes boss it's where we meet Bulbasaur"

"Then let's go we have a heart to capture" Ash released pidgeot.

Ash sits on his ride. "Misty, Brock I am going to capture Bulbasaur"

As he finished pidgeot take off to the Air."Dexter where is the Hidden village"

By my calculation it must be in this direction, zzt!

Pidgeot flies in the direction Dexter pointed.

"Pidgeot land there"

"Okay Ash"

As he landed he returned and walked towards the village. Suddenly Ash's Bulbasaur came from a bush.

"Get out of here"

"Hey hi Bulbasaur I am..."

"I don't want to hear anything get out of here"

"I…"

"Get out of here"

Bulbasaur used his leaf attack. Ash dodges in last lands in a near by Bush.

"Boss I think he will not listen to us"

"I have my way"Ash get out of the straightens his hands and releases his Aura. As the Aura touches Bulbasaur it fell silent for seconds and "where…why are you …but"

"I know Bulbasaur it all started with Arceus"

After several minutes of explanation….

"Ash I need to tell Melanie about this"

"Come on lets tell her"

* * *

Later that day…

"I am so happy that Bulbasaur has lastly befriended a person" Melanie said.

"Well then Bulbasaur shall we go"

"Yeah let's begin"

* * *

Our hero is on the way to vermillion city….

"Dexter if I am correct this is where we met charizad right"

That's right you visited him in two minutes, zzt!

"Then" Ash release pidgeot "let's go"

Pidgeot take off and fly slowly so they can search.

"Boss see there he is, there"Ash turn towards the Direction Pikachu Points and saw a charmentor on a rock.

"Pidgeot land there"

"As you wish Ash"

Pidgeot land near charizad who is now charmander.

"Hello, charmander I am Ash Ketchum I am here to…"

"I am a catched pokemon so you cannot catch me"

"Well I am also here to inform about Damian"

"Damian"

"Yes, He he abandoned you"

"I don't believe you"

"If you insist I can show you"

Ash shows his hand in front of charmander.

"No I will not"

"Then I will sit here still you agree"

Ash sits down on the place and releases all the pokemon.

"Okay guys I am going to give company to charmander so please free and enjoy yourself and you as well as Pikachu"

All the pokemon played around here and there. After several minutes Misty and Brock came there.

"Hey Ash what are you doing here"

"Well Misty I was giving company to charmander. You guys go and wait in pokemon centre"

They two did not say anything and went. The clouds became dark. The sky began to pour water. Ash returned his pokemon and used his overcaot to warp pikachu. Charmander who watched this fully started to feel guilty. "Hey boy if I give you a hand shake would you go away"

"Yes I assure you that I will move out from here"

"Then here"

Charmander give him his hand Ash took it and did his trick as the Glow faded there stood Charizard.

"Well… I … what…but Ash"

"I will explain"

Later...

"Ash have you got charizard."

"Yes I have Misty"

"And our next stop will be" Brock added.

Vermillion city, zzt!

Our heroes are walking towards vermillion city ….

"Guys wait"

"What happened Ash?"

"Well there is a pit Misty"

"I think it must be the squirtles"

"Oh yes last time we met them this way" Brock said.

"Then they must be here somewhere" Misty said.

Ash turned on his Aura sight and searched for the squirtles.

"You can come out Squirtles we know you are there"

"How did you know we are here?"

"Well our boss is an Aura keeper"

It's Aura Guardian Pikachu not Aura keeper, zzt!

"An Aura what" the squirtles blinked.

"Leave it Away hey you"

Ash points to the leader/his squirtles.

"I challenge you for a battle if you win I will give you what you want but if I win I will catch you. Do you accept?"

"Ha Ha HA let's see what you got boy"

"Pikachu I choose you"

"Let see you what you got yellow rat"

"Then let me demonstrate it"

"Pikachu use …"

Even before he could finish, the squirtles spinned and sprayed the water knocking Pikachu hard but he resisted and stood there.

"Electroweb"

Pikachu throwed the web and trapped the squirtles.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunder Bolt"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked. "Here we go". He charged his electric shock on the target. Squirtle was fainted.

Ash throwed a ball and captured it. And after a minute released it.

"Squirtle would you give me a hand"

"Yes boy before that how can you understand me"

"Well you will know it after the handshake"

After several minutes…

"Okay Guys the boy here is my master and you are free to go anywhere"

"But leader we don't know anything please don't leave us"

Ash's Squirtle think for a minute.

"Hey Ash Can professor oak Accept them"

"I don't know I need to ask about it, Dexter"

Calling professor oak, zzt!

After several seconds professor answered.

"Well professor the squirtles here doesn't have anywhere to go so if you let them…"

"Don't worry Ash I will take care of them but the problem is how can they get here"

"That's a problem"

"Hey Ash couldn't you catch them all and sent them to the ranch" Ash squirtles asked.

"I can but I have no enough Balls"

As they thought for several minutes, Dexter came to Ash and said something. Then Ash came to others.

"Well Guys Dexter thinks there is a way but it requires a lot of time so wait in the pokemon centre"

HE said that and returned his Squirtle and went with Dexter inside the forest.

"Dexter are you sure about this"

Yes I am sure, zzt!

Dexter opened a portal .As they entered it closed.

* * *

"Hey Hi Ho-oh what is the matter" Lugia said.

"Well I came with information"

"What is it?"

"Well Arceus has awaked"

"What this fast"

"Yeah, she is not completely healed but awaked."

"Did you Ask why he Awaken so early"

"NO I did not asked him but there is an request made by Arceus"

"Well he asked me to inform the order about the chosen one's mission"

"What mission"

"Well Arceus asked the chosen one to capture every legendaries. And you are going to meet him before me being caught so I came to inform you"

"Oh I see"

"What happened Lugia you seem sad at hearing it"

"Well I worry about my wife and son

"Don't worry Lugia if you ask for help from the chosen one he will surely help you"

"Thank you Ho-oh"

"And Lugia I have a request. Would you inform the weather birds about it?"

"I will"

"Thank you" As he finished he flied away.

* * *

Welcome to the cyber world Pikachu I think this is your first time here, zzt!

"Unbelievable, are you telling the truth"

"Yes Pikachu, its Dexter's dimension"

"I suddenly having some jealous"

Ha ha doesn't worry Pikachu as long as it is mine its yours as well. And Ash I need some time and materials and Pikachu's pokeball. It would be great help if I have some extra hands, zzt!

"What about professor Oak" Ash handed the pokeball.

Is he trustable? Zzt!

"Yes he is and he will certainly help us"

Then let's go call him, zzt!

Dexter opened a portal.

After several minutes….

"Oh my Arceus Why didn't you mentioned it before Ash" Professor asked Ash.

"Well you see I forgotten it."

"Whatever how can I help you Dexter?"

Professor I need some help in my project, zzt!

I already created the blueprint. I just need some hand, zzt!

"Okay let's see through it"

"Hey guys if you let me can I go and meet some old Friend."

Both did not reply.

Ash then started to concentrate his Aura and made a ring.

"Welcome Pikachu this is Aura Dimension."

Pikachu jumped from ash's shoulder to the grass filled terrain.

"Boss currently how many persons are here?"

"You and me that's all"

"Then who is that man" Ash turn to the direction Ash pointed.

"Aaron"

"Hello, Ash"

"Sir Aaron but you ...here"

"Is this the manner you treat your mentor"

"Well Aaron it's not that how did you came to the past"

"Arceus dragged me here and given me the memories and asked me to watch over the Aura dimension"

He then watched the pokeball.

"I think you have already bonded with some"

"Yes, and I have I decided to also ask others as well"

"Ash released his pokemon"

After several minutes….

"And with this the ritual is finished". Ash finished.

"Well Guys what do you think about this place"

"It is great, but I wanted to Ask does the Ocean has an end."Ash's squirtles Asked.

"Yes it definitely has" Aaron said. "There is an invisible screen which covers the dimension"

"And what is outside the Screen" Squirtle Asked again.

"You will know better if you see it with your own eyes. Would you lend me the mirror you wore in your eyes?

"Yes, but be careful"

Aaron put some Aura in it and given it back to squirtles.

"Wow, is it how the outer space look, Aaron guy what is it"

Ash slowly gets out of there as Aaron explained many things to squirtles.

"Charizard how does it look" Ash asked his Kanto powerhouse.

"It's beautiful and I think about visiting those volcano's, can I"

"Yes you are free to explore but be careful"

"Thank you" Ash's charizard takeoff in the Air.

Ash then moves towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot how to you feel"

"It's great"

Ash kept silent and watched the blue skies.

"Ash can I fly to those hills"

"Feel free"

"Thank you" She also taken off to the skies.

Ash then moved to the Garden.

"Butterfree how do this place look"

"Delicious"

"What"

"I am sorry the nectar is so delicious"

"And what about you Bulbasaur"

"Excellent, the smell it makes me happy."

"Do you know where Pikachu is"

"He said something about visiting the castle"

"Oh I see I will find him thank you Bulbasaur"

Ash moved to the Castle.

"Pikachu Are you here"

"Yes I am here Ash"

"What are you doing outside?"

"Well I trying to open the door but I cannot"

"Oh poor rat you have to command it. Castle of Auron opens the door for thee servant of Auron"

"Well I certainly never tried that way"

"As they walked through the door they came to the throne room.

"Wow how big"

"It certainly is"

There are four beds like stones for the four Siblings in the front. And there are several stone beds like rocks in the right and a bed like Rocks surround by water in the left. And small stone thrones in front row of them.

As they walked forward the light became bright and the paintings around them are clearly visible.

* * *

Ash you have returned zzt!

"Yes Dexter, have you two finished"

"Yes my boy here is it"

"What is it?"

Professor Oak gives Ash a small bird tag like object.

"Well, we did not named it yet"

Leave the name let me explain it, zzt!

Dexter took the tag from Ash's hand. He then fixed the tag in Pikachu's tail joint.

"Hey what is it take it back."Pikachu tried to take it.

Ash can you release any other pokemon, zzt!

"Yes how about charizard"

Go on, zzt!

"What is it Ash why did you called me"

It's me who asked your service charizard, zzt!

"Okay what am I need to do"

"Well nothing let me allow fixing a band in your tail that's all" Professor Oak showed a band.

"Okay"

Dexter scanned the Charizard's pokeball and then fixed the Band in the centre of Charizard's tail. Professor took Ash's Hand and fixed a similar band like ring in Ash's Hand.

Okay Ash now say or think charizard return, zzt!

"Charizard return"

Charizard turned into red light and went into Pikachu's ball.

"My boys now say return all"

"Return all"

Pikachu turned into red light and went back into Pikachu's ball.

Now think about release all, ZZt!

After a second two red light came and formed into Charizard and Pikachu.

"I hate pokeball"

"I am sorry Pikachu; Dexter can you make Pikachu an exception in it."

It takes time. But it all depends on your thinking. If you don't want Pikachu to return he will not, zzt!

"This will reduce the pokeball you carry and band itself act as a holder of the mega stone."

"I see but how does it solve the Squirtle squad's problem"

The solution is me Another Dexter appears.

"Boss who is it"  
I am Professor Oak's personal assistant my name is spark.

"Well hello spark it's nice to meet you" Pikachu said.

It's nice to meet you as well. Spark said.

"And how will he be able to help the problem"

Let me explain it I will scan the pokemon in the same way pokeball scan a pokemon and it in the same light form to spark. Dexter said.

And I will receive it from him and release it. Spark said.

"Then let's go" Ash said.

Dexter and spark opened separate portal and professor Oak entered it and disappeared.

"Dexter why don't you simply open a portal and transfer them" Pikachu asked.

Because I cannot. I can open portal to only cyber dimension. And it will be great trouble if someone came to know about cyber world.

"Oh oh"

They all stepped inside the portal.

* * *

"Hi guys I am back" Ash raised his hands.

"Finally" Brock said.

"Ash where have you gone this long"

"Sorry Dexter has found a solution"

Let me show them.

"Wait Let Squirtle say goodbye to them"

Ash released Squirtle. And he said something to his followers.

Connecting to spark. Connection state: good. Preparing for transfer.

He then scanned one of the squirtle members and the member turned into red light and Dexter absorbed it.

Transfer complete.

A squirtle came in the screen and said hi.

Soon all the members are scanned.

* * *

ME: What now?

Ash: You said I am going to capture legendary pokemon in the synopsis but how many did I catched.

Me: well I am working on it.

Ash: It doesn't satisfy me I need you to make me capture a legendary in next chapter.

Me: Okay I will try my best.

Ash: NO trying, do what I said.

ME: Okay. Okay.

* * *

Okay Guys you should have understood. In the Next chapter Ash will capture Legendaries.

I know I am dull at battle writing but I will soon make it better.

And there is the third bonus segment.

Thank you and I hope for new Reviews. Bye.


	7. Chapter 6:catch, catch and catch

Chapters 6: Catch, catch and catch.

Our hero is flying in His charizard….

"Charizard fly slowly so that I can Find Krabby."

"Yes Ash"

Charizard fly downwards and after reaching certain altitude he slowed down. Ash turned on his Aura sight and searched the beach.

"There he is" Ash throws a pokeball and captured him.

Ash jumped to the land and took the pokeball. Ash released Krabby and did the Aura trick. And then Krabby started to glow. And he started to explain.

"Okay Kingler from now on I am going to capture our old friends and remind them and sent back to the ranch. You have to tell them what I said okay"

"Roger Ash" Kingler saluted using his grab hands.

Before that Ash let me fix a band. Dexter fixed a band in Kingler arm.

"Perfect, return" Ash said.

"Ash where have you gone" Misty asked.

"I have someone's heart to be captured."

"Ash, are we in the right direction to the city"

Yes Brock we are.

Then the view changes and shows a silhouette running at a great speed and stops before the gang.

"You must be Ash ketchum." The silhouette said.

"The Suicune" Pikachu said.

"Perfect, suicune I challenge you to a battle"

"Defeat me if you can" Suicune said these words and jumped back.

Ash folded his Arms and said "Pidgeot I choose you"

A red light appears from Ash's pokeball.

"Pidgeot use Quick attack"

Suicune easily dodged it and used tackle.

"Pidgeot use sand attack"

Pidgeot started to fill the air with sands.

"Pidgeot use double-edge"

As suicune cannot see it jumped in right side. But pidgeot hit it lightly hurting it.

Suicune used Rain dance.

"Pidgeot use shield."

(Another own move: Pokemon forming an ordinary shield above him to protect)

The rain did not affected Pidgeot's feather because of the shield.

"Pidgeot lets make it, shall we?"

"I am ready"

"Then here we go Drill shot"

(Drill shot is hardening the beak and wings and tackle the foe spinning it would hurt greatly if it is picked with Gravity).

Pidgeot spin towards Suicune and attacked it. The field is filled with sand and as the sand clear shows suicune fainted and pidgeot after seeing it also faints.

Ash returns pidgeot and throws a pokeball and catches suicune.

Ash turn towards Dexter and said "Dexter send them both to professor I don't want Nurse Joy that I have a legendary and ask professor to heal them.

Dexter scans them and sent them.

"Wow an excellent battle" a voice came.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Raikou"

"The Raikou" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I cannot believe this day" Misty said.

"Raikou I challenge you for a battle, Dexter I choose you."

Preparing projector. Imaging process complete. Here we go zzt!

"Hey, Electric vs. electric type this is interesting" Brock said.

"Dexter use Illusions"

Dexter's projector started to show various image of him.

Raikou started to use quick attack on all of them. It is all just image.

"What where are you"

An Aura sphere from above answered him.

"Dexter use confuse wave"

Dexter emitted a wave. Suddenly a series of pokemon started to tackle him.

"Hey wait" Raikou dodged every attack from pokemon created by illusions.

After several dodges Raikou became very tired.

"Wait… this is… so bad…" Raikou said between his breaths.

"Dexter Tackle"

The real Dexter successfully tackled him because of his speed.

"Dexter now spins attack"

Dexter spins and spins and spins towards different places and finally attacked Raikou.

He gets up back to his legs and fainted. Ash thrown a pokeball and catched Raikou.

"Ash Dexter isn't your pokemon right" Misty asked.

I am Ash's pokemon, I just Non-catched.

Dexter sent this to Professor and take rest if you want. He sent them and went back to sleep mode.

They walked for a while through the forest.

"Hello Chosen one I challenge you for a battle" Entei jumps before them and shouted.

"Hey great, Pikachu do you"

"As you wish Boss" Pikachu jumped before him.

"First Suicune, then Raikou now Entei" Brock said.

"What Raikou battled you before" Entei asked.

"Yes why Did you ask"

"I was the person to battle you second, it's cheating"

"Well whatever it is,lets get started Pikachu use Electroweb"

As Pikachu thrown the web it dodged it. Raikou used firespin on Pikachu.

"Ouch it hurt great boss"

"Pikachu use Aura to protect you" Pikachu did as he said. Raikou did not waited he used flamethrower on Pikachu.

"Pikachu hold the shield" The shield started to fade. After a half a minute it totally faded away. Pikachu is greatly exhausted and breathing now deeply.

"Pikachu can you do this" Ash asked.

"Yes boss I can hold" Pikachu said between his breaths.

"Okay then Pikachu use Iron tail"

Pikachu jumped and used Iron tail on Entei but Entei dodged in the last minute. Raikou tackled Pikachu. Pikachu fell on the ground and stood back.

"Pikachu use tackle and Aura sphere."

Pikachu used tackle on Entei but Entei dodged and used flamethrower on him.

Pikachu jumped it and used Aura sphere it hit him and he stopped the attack.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt Quick"

Pikachu Used as he said before Entei could know what happened and it hit him.

"Aaaah" .Entei became slightly tired.

"Pikachu Are you okay" Ash asked with concern. Pikachu used this chance to jump and sat behind Entei.

"Interesting you seem like a normal mouse but to think you can hold this long in front of me, Hey get down I am not a chair for you " Pikachu used this chance

"I will never ever give up" Pikachu used a mega thunderbolt .With this both the pokemon fainted Ash caught Entei in pokeball and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu just hold on for few seconds" Ash released Charizard.

"Guys meet me in the pokemon centre"

Charizard take off in the sky.

In the vermillion city Pokemon centre…

"Nurse Joy please check Pikachu"

"Okay, wait for a while do you have any other pokemon"

"I have …"

"Don't worry I will take care of it"

"Okay but please keep it a secret"

Ash gave the Entei's ball. Nurse Joy saw Ash differently and went inside.

After a while….

"Ash ketchum "

"Nurse Joy please don't tell others"  
"I will not but please take good care of them" Nurse Joy smiled at him and went back. And suddenly a trainer with a pidgeot came running.

"Nurse Joy please heal him" the trainer said.

"Another battle "

The nurse took the pokemon inside.

"Ash, are you ready" Misty asked.

"I think we need to let Pikach rest" Ash said.

"No boss I am better now"

"Then let show them"

"Hello I am Ash Ketchum. I am here for a battle."

"OH there is another one for ER room" The male assistant says.

"Ok baby I will not show any Mercy"

"I don't want Mercy I only want the Badge" sees a Pikachu in Ash's Shoulder.

"Oh a Baby with a Baby pokemon"Lt. surge laughed at him.

"We will show you who the baby in the match is". Pikachu said.

"And who is this pokemon" he points out to Dexter.

"His Name Is…"

Allow me to introduce I am a new invention cum pokemon. My name is Dexter personal pokedex of Ash ketchum.

"Oh you are a pokedex I thought you were a pokemon"

laughed and went to his position.

"Raichu" a Raichu appears.

"Pikachu I choose you"

Pikachu jumps to the field. laughs again. The lights are turned on.

"This a One-on-One battle between Pikachu and Raichu without time limit"

"Pikachu you remember our training"

"Yes boss as clear as crystal"

"Raichu use mega punch and mega kick"

"Pikachu use shield."

Pikachu forms an Aura shield around it.

"What is there a move like this" surge asked with a serious face.

"Well my Pikachu and I created one"

"Good work but nothing can stop Raichu's punch"

Raichu used Mega punch and Mega Kick on The shield but the shield shows no damage.

Ash saw if he has accepted his pokemon power but he was staring near him.

"An Entei, You catched an Entei"

"Well yes, but Entei why did you come out" Ash yelled at him.

"I thought it would be nice to cheer my friend"

Ash Sighed and Said " he is just here to cheer Pikachu"

"How did you catched him"

"Well I challenged him for a battle and won him using Pikachu"

"What you used him"and Raichu Stared at Pikachu. Pikachu laughed mockingly at Raichu.

"Raichu use thunderbolt"  
As Raichu used thunder bolt the ground became nasty. The Smoke filled the field.

"Here it is finished"

As the smoke cleared Pikachu used it tail to conduct the electricity to the ground.

"What"

"Okay Pikachu use Aura punch" Pikachu took speed and jumped to the air. A glow is formed in Pikachu's paw. It punched Raichu in its head. Raichu fell down and stood back. Raichu is so tired.

"Pikachu lets finish this with a quick attack"

Pikachu ran around Raichu and hit him. He fell back and finally fainted. came near Ash and gives him a Thunder Badge.

"Well my boy you won it fair"

"And please don't tell about Entei to anyone"

"I will not don't worry"

Ash was walking on the road .Ash don't you want to show Arceus the beast trio.

"Yes I think, Dexter bring back Suicune and Raikou"

He ran to where Misty and Brock were.

"Misty, Brock I am off to meet Arceus so wait for me in the pokemon center"

"Okay Ash see you soon"

* * *

In the Hall of Origins…..

The Hall of Origins is pure white. The light came through every direction. The pillar is emitting pure light and behind the pillars there is Painting describing events of legendaries.

"Suicune, Raikou and Entei Come out"

Ash released the three beasts.

"Wow is this hall of origins" Raikou went near one of the pictures.

"Beautiful" Suicune went forward.

"Arceus are you here" Ash asked.

"Yes I am here Ash" Arceus came from Behind one of the pillar and stood before Ash ketchum.

"Wow Majestic" Entei said.

"And you three must be"

They all went before Arceus and bowed.

"It's an Honor to meet you Lady Arceus we are the beast trio Created by HO-OH."Suicune said.

"Oh the new legendaries"

"What is your Name" Arceus asked Suicune.

"I am Suicune. Water type"

"A nice job and you" she turned towards Entei"

"My name is Entei. Fire type."

"And my name is Raikou. Electric Type"

"And welcome to the Order of Legendaries"

"Thank you Arceus we will make the Order Proud"

Arceus nod and turned towards Ash."Ash I think you have started"

"Yes Arceus and I have a doubt"

"Go on"

"Can I take my friends to the dimensions?"

"Yes you can but take only those you greatly believe"

"Thank you Arceus I think I have some battles down in earth"

"Best of luck Ash and Use the legendaries wisely"

"I will Arceus I will"

* * *

"Hey Ash you have returned" Brock said.

"Yes I have"

"And where to next"

I think its .

"No skip it I have an idea" Ash said.

"But the team rocket"

"Don't worry Jessie and James just contacted me yesterday and asked for permission to handle the problem"

"I hope they make it successful." Misty said.

* * *

"Why have you surrendered now" one of the officers Jenny asked.

"Well we were shown the truth by a boy recently" James said.

"And we think that we should help others so that our sin will be forgiven"

"And how are you going to help"

"Well Team rocket is planned to steal da pokemon in " Meowth said.

"And you will be Able to catch them all if you performed a surprise attack."

"If it's true you will be Rewarded" Officer Jenny said and went out.

* * *

"Then what are we going to do still then" Brock asked.

I have an idea what about visiting Cameran castle there will be a Tournament Tomorrow.

"But it will take days for us to go there" Brock said.

Ash smile at Dexter.

"Well I Know a Fast way to go there."

"Wow what is this"

"Well misty this is cyber dimension and its Dexter responsibility to take care of it"

"Wow I cannot believe this place" Brock said.

"We will visit Cameran castle tomorrow but till then we will take rest in Aura dimension"

"What there is another dimension?"

Yes there is and this is where Ash learned to use Aura, zzt!

Dexter opens a portal and they went through it.

"How is it?"

"Well I am wordless" Misty said.

"Welcome Back Ash and I hope someone for me"

"Well I am sorry Aaron I Haven't but don't worry because I am going to bring someone soon"

Hello I am Dexter its nizzt to meet you, zzt!

"My name is Aaron and it's an honor to meet you."

Ash then releases all his pokemon including the beast trio. Aaron was not surprised to see the beast. Ash then asks Aaron to follow him to the castle.

* * *

In the castle…..

"Aaron do you have what I asked."

"Yes Ash and I made some difference in it so it does not resemble me totally"

Aaron hand over a package to Ash. "And Ash why do you need a seal"

"Well it's to make other Aura pokemon feel that I am normal"

"But Why Ash"

"To lower being noted by others"

"You are going to Cameran palace, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am going to go there to release Lucario"

Aaron fell wordless for a moment and stared back at Ash.

"But don't took him here before reviving his memories"

"Well it's your problem"

"What please Ash don't to this to me"

"I just joked".

* * *

In the Aura dimension Grass field….

"Guys we are going to face Many Legendaries from now on and we have a great responsibility given by Arceus. And so we are going to train hard from now on"

"Who wants to train and who wants to win legendaries?"

"Me me"

All the pokemon raised an arm.

"Okay Pidgeot you knows how to use Aura sphere teach the new comers And Butterfree help her"

"As you wish Ash"

"And Dexter take rest we need you to teleport us"

"And Pikachu I have an idea about a move"

"What is it boss?"

"Well you know what Ghost type pokemon are made of Negative Aura"

"Yes I know that"

"My idea is you Create an Aura sphere with positive charge and it makes a positive Aura sphere"

"I don't understand"

"Let me explain it. Positive and negative are like water and fire if you charged a positive Aura sphere it hurts the Negative Aura pokemon greatly. If my Guess is correct it will defeat a ghost type with a single Attack"

"I getting to catch about it"

* * *

Well Guys and another chapter finished and the next chapter is the first part of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.

I hope for reviews and thanks for the reviews given in the past.

See you in next chapter bye.


	8. Chapter 7:Lucario and the Mystery of Mew

Chapter 7: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.

"Ash this place is so beautiful" Misty said.

"Yes it is, isn't it Pikachu"

Ash and the gang arrived at the Cameran castle bridge."Dexter how long is it for the tournament"

**It starts in 30min, zzt!**

"Then I think we need to get there soon" Misty points to the stadium.

"Wait what about the costume" Brock said.

"I have one" Ash took Aaron's outfit from the backpack.

"Where did you get it?"

"Misty I got it from Aaron to be more accurate I created it with the help of him"

"I see I can spot many difference the Crystals in the gloves are white where it must be blue. The symbol in the cape is golden where it must be blue and the boots are grey where it must be blue as well"

"Yes unlike Aaron's outfit this has some specialty"

"What kind of specialty boss"

"Well this boots help me to Levitate Easily with less physic powers, this cape act as a barrier of my mind. And this Crystal helps me with Absorbing and channeling Aura and lastly this seal here helps me to limit my Aura powers"

Ash points an Arceus like Emblem in his Chest.

"A long explanation but why didn't you wore it from the start"

"Well it has no need in that time and I just got the idea the previous week"

**We are running out of time.**

"Oh yes come on Brock we have a costume to pick" Misty drags Brock towards the castle.

"Misty meet me in the stadium"

"Okay"

After a while…

"Hey Ash"

"Misty"

Misty is dressed in a blue princess like dress her lower half is sea blue. Her hands are covered in white cloth and her collar is blue with Starmie symbol. She is very beautiful and it turned Ash`s Cheeks red. Brock is wearing the same costume which he wore in the previous timeline when he visited Cameran castle.

"Well you Guys are Awesome" Ash Turned his eyes to Brock.

**Ash do I also need to wear such things, zzt!**

"NO need Dexter if you wish you can"

**No thanks, zzt!**

"See you later Guys I have a tournament to capture"

Ash runs towards the stadium.

In the tournament stadium…

**The winner of this match will be announced as this year guardian of Aura. And will be given the privilege to start the fireworks from Sir Aaron's place.**

"Pikachu we need to win this match it is the only way to Touch Aaron's Staff"

"Understood boss"

**The first match will be Between Ash ketchum and Steven rosewood. This is a One-on-one Match with no time limit. Lets the battle begin.**

The opponent chooses a vaporeon.

**A Vaporeon one of the evolutions of Eevee and it seems to be you have the type advantage. **Dexter says to Ash while hovering above his Head and get back near Ash.

"Vaporeon use water Gun"

"Pikachu dodge it"

Pikachu dodges the water gun.

"Pikachu use tackle and then use Thunderbolt"

"Pikachu's cheeks sparked and it ran towards vaporeon tackling it "Here we go" The thunder bolt hits the mark.

**Vaporeon cannot battle Pikachu is the winner.**

The view changes and shows Pikachu tackling a torchi and jump back and using an incredible thunder shock on the Torchi. And then changes to a Pikachu using an Iron tail on Roggenvola. And shifts to Pikachu Jumping up and using thunderbolt on a Pidgeot.

Then the view finally changes to Referee raising the Flag.** The final Battle is between Ash's Pikachu and Robbins's Ivysaur. Let's begin.**

"Pikachu Use Tackle" Pikachu Ran as fast as he could.

"Ivysaur Dodge it" As the Trainer Ordered Ivysaur dodges the Pikachu by Jumping above it.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf" Few leaf were started to fly around Ivysaur and fly towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt"

Pikachu Ran forward a dodges the leaf that where coming for him with sparking Cheeks and charged a wonderful thunderbolt on Ivysaur.

Ivysaur fall to ground and a swirl is formed in his Eyes.

**And the guardian of Aura for this year is Ash ketchum from Pallet town.**

The Crowd Applauded for him. Pikachu came running and climbed to Ash Shoulder.

"Well done Buddy"

* * *

In the Cameran castle main hall…..

Queen Ilene took Sir Aaron's Staff from a servant and walked towards Ash ketchum. She stood before him and began.

"This is the staff of a legend which once belonged to Sir Aaron; please carry it with pride and Care."

"I will" Ash touched the queens hand while receiving the staff and did the Aura trick.

Ash raises the staff and poured Aura in it. At the same time the Queen was confused of the two kinds of memories.

**Awake Lucario from your deepest and longest slumbers, Walk on this world once Again and Help me re-establish the name of Auron Again on this creation. **With these words a bright glow appeared in the staff and a light shoot out of it.

It then forms a Lucario still eyes closed. it watch around using his Aura Sight. And suddenly fixes in a certain direction, the direction in which Ash stood.

"Sir Aaron why did you betrayed the Queen" Lucario jumped towards Ash and Landed before him.

"Why Sir Aaron, Why?" Lucario asked impassionedly.

"I am not Sir Aaron; Sir Aaron is one of my ancestors"

"What" with that Lucario opened his eyes back?

"Where am I?" Lucario jumped towards the window.

"I need Answers" Lucario jumped on one of the tree.

"Queen Ilene Allow me to sort this Out" with that he turned his Physic Powers and levitate towards the direction Lucario went.

Lucario is stood before a building which once was his Masters Home.

"Lucario Wait" a voice came. Lucario turns to the Direction where the voice came from and sees the boy who he mistook as Sir Aaron and a Pikachu on his shoulder and a box which emits light what impress the pokemon most was the boy is using Physic to fly.

"A Physic user" Ash lands before him.

He took a fighting stance. "There is no need for any fight here. I am one of the Aaron's students as well"

"So you know where he is"

"Yes, I know and I am going to take you there"

"Why must I believe you, you are a Physic User"

"I am an Aura Guardian of Arceus and Arceus Herself taught me Physic because it is needed"

"Show me proof" Lucario lowered his stance.

"See it yourself using Aura sight" Ash touched the emblem in his Chest and it glowed once and faded.

Lucario cannot believe what he is seeing. "You have a white no a little grey Aura"

"Yes I have" Ash took a step forward.

"But there is no one in the history having a White Aura"

"Are you Sure About that because Sir Aaron said there is one" Ash takes another step and now only a step ahead of touching Lucario.

"Lucario I can give you some memories that can make you realize everything If you let me" Ash raised his hands towards Lucario.

Lucario Relaxed a bit. Ash's Hand began to glow and he took Lucario's hand in his.

Suddenly many Memories began to flow inside Lucario's Brain. It starts from him being released by Ash from the staff and then visiting the place once he called home and visiting the tree of beginning, running from Regirock, Regice and Registeel. And finding Pikachu and uncovering the truth of Aaron and finally giving his life for tree of beginning same as Sir Aaron.

"Ash but …I was there…died"

"Don't think about it more Lucario I will explain it."

With a sigh Ash Began "It all started with Arceus…"

* * *

**Bonus1:**

**Aaron stood up. "Now I will teach you how to fill a weapon with your Aura" he took a glance at Ash and continued.**

"**Ash, a weapon filled with your Aura is Like a Part of you"**

"**Well what is the difference between Normal and Aura filled Weapon"**

"**A normal weapon requires maintenance but a Aura filled Weapon doesn't requires that It will be in the same state as long as your Aura is in its"**

"**If my Guess is correct your Staff is filled with Aura right"**

"**No Ash, it once filled with my Aura but I have removed it to Trap Lucario"**

"**Oh I see"**

"**Now try to pass your Aura while touching the stick"**

**Aaron throws a stick to Ash. **

"**Good you have successfully cut the stone with a stick"**

"**Yes it's all thanks to Aura filling technique." **

"**Then next we will be going to see different kinds of Aura"**

"**Different Kinds of Aura"**

"**Yes Aura has many different kinds using their color"**

"**What are those colors?"**

"**First will be black"**

"**You mean Dark"**

"**Yes Black it will be the Aura of Ghost and Dark Types, next will be Red and Green it is common and next Dark Blue it is a rare Aura"**

"**And yours is" **

"**Mine is Light Blue, It is only Achievable if trained"**

"**Can a person can change the color of Aura"**

"**Yes a Person can if they trained hard"**

"**And mine will also be Light Blue Right"**

"**It was once"**

"**What you mean once"**

"**Well during my Start I have Dark Blue but I Achieved Light Blue. But You Have a Light Aura when you don't know what Aura is but you are now trained well and your Aura is changed"**

"**What is my Aura Color now?"**

"**It's White"**

"**And what that means"  
"Well our Ancestors said that the Aura of Auron Is Pure white. Yours is not pure but White. No person has reached these feet you are the first in history"**

"**If my Guess is Correct your Aura is the powerful one in the World next to Auron"**

* * *

"A very Large Explanation, but I have a Request can I see Aaron" Lucario Gazed towards the ground.

"Yes we will my friend but we have a mew and tree of beginning to save" As they were talking Queen Ilene and the Ash's Gang came there.

"Lucario I am Queen Ilene and Queen Rin is my ancestor…"

"My Queen forgives my rudeness" Lucario bowed before the Queen.

"No need to Bow Lucario I have heard the situation from Brock and his friend And I Think you will be great help for him and the World if you were with him than you being here, so I ask you to follow Ash If you Like"

Lucario fell silent for one complete minute and queen Ilene Spoke Again. "I am not ordering you Lucario it is just an Offer I insist you can live here or leave the Castle and the kingdom will no longer separate you from your freedom" With this Lucario Gazed up towards queen.  
"My Queen if I going With Ash benefits the creation I will follow him as I once followed Sir Aaron,"

"Then Ash we have an Event to Resume" Misty said.

* * *

"It's time for signaling the Fireworks. The Aura guardian Will now Signal the fireworks" Queen Ilene Turn towards Ash.

Ash took the Staff but waited he turned towards Lucario."Lucario Come on Lets Do this together"

"But Ash you received this honor after great struggles but I didn't done anything"

"Who said you haven't done anything you risked your life in the previous timeline for greater good and you stood with Aaron in his battles before and I have done nothing and after all we are friends we share the happiness and fate together. Now come on we have to do it Quick" Lucario said nothing and came near Ash.

"Okay shall us Pikachu" with that Ash Raised the Staff and Lucario touched the staff with one hand and Pikachu as well. With that the fireworks are fired.

In the throne room….

Ash and their Gang are sat before the queen. There is complete silent and the queen broke it.

"Well Ash I expect that you have done far greater things than last time." Queen Ilene turned his Gaze towards Ash.

"It is not completely not true I have done things but not equal to that of Arceus and Aaron." Ash tried to not meet Queens Eyes.

"Well as expected of you Ash but I heard that you Are an Aura Guardian from your Friends, Is it true?" Ash Attention fully turned towards the Queen.

"Yes it is true, my queen" Ash Said formally. The queen chuckled "There is no need to speak formally Ash speak normally"

"Okay, Ilene" Ash stared straightly at the Queen As one stare at a friend.

"I like this Kind of character the most well come to the point you were…"

"Yes Ilene I was An Aura Guardian" Ilene Smiled at him and spoke further.

"Then you must be the Last one in the Earth" Ash Shake his Head.

"No Ilene Lucario Is an Aura Guardian as well As my Pokemon They has bonded with me for eternity."

"Then the only human Aura guardian"

"It may be correct…Queen Ilene I have request"

"Yes what is it Ash"

"Can I Have the Staff" Ash Point to the Aaron's Staff that he carried today.

"Well I will not permit it if it was others who asked but you are the Aaron's blood and An Aura guardian so I cannot refuse it. Please take it"

"Doesn't it cause any problems My Queen If I am correct it is required for the Festival that Happened today" Lucario interfered.

"Yes it does require But I can say the world that the Staff is serving Aaron's Blood and we can Make a Duplicate" Ilene smiled at Lucario.

"Then Thank you for your Kindness Ilene" Ash Bowed.

* * *

"Ash how are we going to go there fast" Ash turned towards Misty.

"I Know a Fast way" Ash shows two Pokeball In his hands.

"Suicune and Entei come Out" As the Both Pokemon materialized, Ash turned towards Brock and Misty.

"Suicune, Entei can you two carry Misty and Brock to there" Ash Points to the Tree of Beginning.

"Yes we can Ash" they both turn towards Ash.

"But Ash what about you"

"I have my Own Way" Ash points to his Boots.

"Ash Shall We" Suicune asked after Misty claimed on her.

"Yes…" He started to levitate as Lucario get ready to run.

"Also" Ash turned his gaze towards the legendary beast.

"Let's have a race" Ash smiled at Entei and suicune.

"Why am I thinking it is not going to go well" Misty turned to Brock.

"A Race you truly cannot win me in speed" Entei said with proud.

"Let see is its true" Ash Turned to Lucario as he nodded.

"Then in count of 3. 3...2…"

"Guys we need to talk about it firrrrrrrrst" As Brock Was going to Finish Ash stared the race. "..1".

They all started to speed up. Misty who is on Suicune is holding however well but Brock is having his bad time.

They ran for all most a day the sun hit the ground and with that They came to a hot springs.

"Well it seems Lucario Came the first" Ash turned towards Ash.

"Yeah, Yeah" Entei made a different face.

"Yes Master, it's because I know the way more clearly than others"

"See he has accepted if he hasn't known this place I surely have won" Entei talked to every other as he is answered by a water Gun from suicune.

"Let's camp here for tonight and take rest Guys, we have pokemon to capture tomorrow" Ash went and started to camp and Lucario came for his Aid.

After camping…..

"Thanks for the help Lucario" Ash took Lucario's hand and Shake it.

"It's my Duty master" Lucario tries to bow.

"Don't Lucario please we are friends we should stood side by side and help each other but not bow to each other." Lucario stood back and raised his face to make a face-to-face contact.

"Friends" Ash Asked for a Hug.

"Yes, Master" Ash pulled him to a hug.

"Hey Ash aren't you coming" Brock raised his hand to signal from the hot spring.

"I am coming" Ash released Lucario and ran towards the Hot spring.

"Sir Aaron, he is truly is like you in many ways" As a single drop of tear fall from his eyes.

"Here I am coming" Ash Jumped inside the spring.

As everyone laughed Ash saw something sparkling.

"What happened boss" Pikachu asked as Ash stopped laughing.

"Well I saw something sparkling over the rock. Pikachu wait here I am going to look what it is" Ash started to climb because of him taking a years of training it's easy for him.

What Ash saw amazed him? "Well guys I found the time flower" Ash jump back to the land.

"What is it Ash you astonished of" Brock came.

"What happened Guys" Misty came to the group on his swim suit.

"What is it Master do you need any help" Lucario came jumping where Ash is.

"Well it is nothing Guys I found a Time flower"

"Oh yes we saw it many times here last time" Brock Said in sudden remembrance.

**I also know it I just let you guys know it yourself.** Dexter scanned the time flower and made question marks on its screen.

**Unknown item. Scanning Ash's Memories item found. Time flower. Used to review memories using Aura. Places told to be found- Tree of beginning"**

"I see Ash memories have more details than the pokedex basically has" Brock made a smile while his hands are on the chin. He spoke further.

"Ash you should make some quit money from this" Ash suddenly turns towards Dexter.

"Hey Dexter have you been updating these information to the main server."

**No Ash I have done that till Arceus meeting me but after that I uploading them to my special Cyber storage. Zzt!**

"Thank god, if these messages that I am going to step upon get leaked out it will cause great trouble" Ash sighed.

Slowly, the night sky brightened and the morning sun spread its wings and spread happiness in the land.

"Guys shall we Start" Ash turned to his friends.

"Yes Ash we are ready" Misty put her backpack in her shoulder.

"Ready as well" Brock had a wonderful smile and walked towards them.

"Ready to shock boss" Pikachu raised its paw to the sky.

"Lucario shall we" Ash turned to his new companion and friend.

"Yes master" Lucario began to run forward.

"Let's start suicune" Misty patted the water pokemon.

"Not again" Brock grabbed Entei tightly.

The view changes and shown a Lucario running forward with two beast and a person chasing after him.

"Let's stop here" Ash stopped the group.

Ash levitated down."From here on we will walk"

The group slowly neared the Valley.

"Here, let's take rest guys. We will continue after meals"

The view changes and shows the group walking through a valley.

"Hey Brock what are the obstacles you seen last time" Misty commenced a new chatter.

"It is not an easy one but it is sufficient to say it is a good memory"

"Did really the Mew appeared" Misty asked with curiosity.

"Oh yes not only Mew, the 3 Regis and the Tree of life"

The land began to shake.

"I think it's here. Let's catch a pokemon, Shall we?" Ash turned his cape raised his hand upwards.

"Charizard I choose you"

Nothing came and the sounds of grasshopper echoed.

"Charizard lets battle"

Again grasshopper sound echoed.

The land split open and a pokemon raised from it.

"Unauthorized entry. Perimeter breached. Sending emergency alert. Perimeter breached. Perimeter breached."

"Hey Ash what is it saying" Brock asked.

"Nothing good I thing" Misty Shouted and pointed at Regirock who using rock throw.

The group hides behind the rocks.

"Hey charizard what happened"

**I think charizard is angry on you**

"What I did nothing wrong"

"Are you sure boss you stopped him from fighting the beast trio"

"I thought he will became tried if he fought and unable to battle the regitrio"

"Don't you know boss, charizard is obsessed with fighting legendaries"

"If it is the reason I think I need to apologies. Hey charizard I am sorry I will let you fight after this" Ash Again made a pose.

Before he could say anything Lucario came to his side. "Master, can I battle?"

Ash turned to Lucario. "Oh why not this battle will be yours"

"Perimeter breached, perimeter breached"

Regirock uses Hammer arm which is dodged by Ash and Lucario.

"Lucario"

"Yes master"

Lucario jumped above the regi rock and stomps on his shoulder and uses an aurasphere on its head and jump behind it.

"Perimeter breach" Regirock turns back slowly.

"Lucario use Aura on its eyes"

Lucario jump and used an Aura sphere which hits its mark.

"Lucario go for it again"

Lucario hits it again. Regirock falls down. Ash throws a pokeball and catches the rock pokemon.

"Well Ash why didn't you use suicune" Misty asks the Ash ketchum who is holding his new Pokemon.

"It is very tried from traveling and also Lucario asked for it"

Ash turns towards the blue pokemon.

"It's a nice battle master"

"Okay Lucario from here on no battle for you today"

"But..."  
"Its not about I am not trusting you. It's just our family is just big and I cannot give a tough battle for everyone everyday"

"As you wish Master"

"Okay Guys let Move forward"

The group enters a Tunnel.

* * *

"HE is here, He is here I am going to Have a father"

The Two Regis looked at the pink pokemon.

"After years of Loneliness I am going to have a father. Hey you two don't stand here and go play with my father"

The two pokemon turned towards each other and left.

"Finally I am going to play to my hearts content"

* * *

**Hey guys here today's chapter. The movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.**

**Now our cute little Mew is going to Join our Fun. And thanks for Reviews you have given and support you have given.**

**I will Work hard to make even Better chapters. See you guys.**


	9. Side story 1: Headlines & Meeting

RAISE OF AURON

Inspired by millions of ideas and stories this work of fanfiction is truly created by me based on other fanfiction written by other authors and my own ideas.

Warning: I do not own pokemon.

I am happy to share my imagination any pros and cons are welcomed as well as advices

* * *

Side Story: Headlines & meetings.

The view shows a person reading the headlines.

"Hello viewers, today`s hot news. An Entei has been seen in the vermillion city gym. Here is the photo of the pokemon with his 'said to be trainer' Ash Ketchum from pallet town."

An image pop up and shows the image of Entei and Ash ketchum. "The Photo was taken by one of the subordinates of . He said that the pokemon was released on its own from one of the pokeballs of Ash ketchum. And he says that Ash has announced that the Entei was captured with the help of his Pikachu which defeated the Gym leader`s Raichu."

"And next is the video showing the questioning the pokemon league Chairman about the Legendaries appearance"

"Hello Mr. Goodshow do the league going to stop this trainer named Ash ketchum from capturing Legendaries" The video shows the chairman who was very short and has white hair and a long beard.

"Definitely not. We will never restrict a trainer from having a legendary but will take action if the legendary is treated badly or the pokemon is not captured fairly"

"Then what are you planning to do further about this matter"

"The committee thinks that the upcoming pokemon league is going to be one of the toughest. So, we are going to reinforce the stadium to ensure the security of the audience. And also an investigation will be held by the elite four to confirm that the legendary pokemon caught by trainers is caught fair and square."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow"

The view shift to the news reader. "From chairman`s answer we know that catching legendaries is legal till it is caught fairly. Now, we are connecting to our Kanto region professor Oak who is also Ash Ketchum's advisor."

A video shows in his lab.

"Hello prof, Thank you for spending your time to answer our question."

"It's nothing much"

"Professor is it true that Ash ketchum having a Legendary?"

"It is true indeed"

"Then can you tell what other pokemon does Ash has"

"That …. I cannot do."

"Why? professor is it because he has more legendaries"

"Well It is because he has asked me keep it confidential"

"You mean Ash ketchum"

"Yes, I cannot release the information to anyone except the league if the trainer insists not to"

"Then to the next question the Pikachu is said to be his starter"

"Yes, I have given Pikachu to him because I don't have any other starter at that time and also Pikachu was very close to him and so why not?"

"Are you sure Pikachu is not one of your experiment because it had defeated a legendary"

"Certainly not, I can release the check-up results of the pokemon before giving it to Ash and also if I insist on giving a powerful pokemon to a trainer why don't I give it to my grandson"

"And about Gary Oak he had a blastoise when everyone had a first stage pokemon"

"About that I am ready to invite the committee to raid my lab and also ask about it to my grandson"

"And can we know where Ash has been these few days"

"Wait a minute spark where is Dexter"

**According to my last report he is in Cameron castle. **

Spark appears before the screen.

"Wow what is it professor"

"It is my new research a completely New learning pokedex. It is the second prototype which is for lab use."

"And Dexter is?"

"It is the first prototype which is learning with trainer Ash ketchum."

"Can we know what is special about it?"

"It's nothing major it is a child which learns about pokemon with the trainer. It does not contain any information about anything. It will only learn about it after its encounter and it will became a additional task for the trainer who has it"

"And you are saying Ash ketchum has taken this task"

"Yes and if you don't have anything important I have a pizza delivered"

With this the screen became blank.

"Hello viewers from this we came to know more about Ash ketchum."

"And don't go anywhere our reporters are going to have an interview with Queen Ilene in Cameron castle. We will meet again after a short commercial Break

* * *

In a big meeting hall at the league HQ…..

Many G-men, The Elite four Agatha, Bruno, Lorelei are in the room seems to be waiting for a person. And at this time Mr. Charles Goodshow and Lance entered the room.

"Lance what you think about this Ash ketchum" the long bearded.

"I think he will be sure became a tough competitor and it will be good if he became G-men or a pokemon Ranger like his father"

"The ketchum family never fails to impress me" sat on the Chair.

"Yes, I also feel that he is more like his father" Lance sat as well.

"Then start the meeting with the case- Ash ketchum" Mr. Goodshow said in a serious tone.

"I thing he is going to give a tough competition." Lorelei said indifferently.

"Yeah, I am itching to have a battle with him" Bruno slammed the table.

"Be quiet old man he is just a kid" Agatha teased him.

"Who is the old man you're an old man. See these muscles" Bruno showed his hand Muscle to her.

"Having Muscle does not make you young old man"

"Enough now come to the topic" Mr. Goodshow shouted.

At this time a person in G-men uniform came running to the Chairman and whispered something in his ears. The look in his face turned even serious.

"Everybody watch this"

The screen shows the interview with Queen Ilene.

"Reporter Robert pays his respect to my Queen." The said reporter bowed before the Queen who sat on the majestic Throne.

"Raise Robert you may start your interview"

"With your permission, Queen Ilene is it true that Ash ketchum arrived here."

"Yes Sir Ash has participated in the tournament held this year"

"And..."

"And won the tournament"

"Does he used any legendaries in the battle"

"No he has only used his Pikachu"

"Do you thing that his pokemon is quite strong"

"Yes but I am sure this strength is developed through constant practice and friendship not through those experiment you thing"

"Can we know where Ash ketchum is?"

"He is on a Journey to find the remaining of his Ancestor Sir Aaron"

The Reporters eyes glowed.

"My Queen can you tell us more about this"

"Okay, I will tell Ash ketchum is the descendant of our savior sir Aaron. Sir Aaron is an Aura Guardian who sacrificed himself in the tree of beginning for greater good of the world. And Ash is also a Aura Guardian. "

"Then my next question…"

The projection has been cut short. turned to the meeting hall with even serious face "gentleman contact all the league members and important G-Men and pokemon rangers in 30 min"

"Yes chairman" everybody had a serious face.

In the meeting hall many screens are shown with various legendary figures like Cynthia.

"Gentle man thanks for answering my urgent call"

"It's nothing much Goodshow I know you call us only if it is needed" Said a person in the shadows.

"Thanks Big G but our case now is even more important"

With this the interview of Queen Ilene broadcasted. The video ended with lots of serious faces.

"May I Know what this Aura Guardian thing is" Asked Diantha.

"Mysterious, powerful, Ancient, Guardians of Arceus, Many things but we cannot have a hold on the truth" Another person in a shadow said.

"But one thing is certain. Future is depending on him" Alder said.

"Is he more powerful than Physic user" asked Steven.

"Aura Guardians are said to be one of the powerful Group in the history" said some other.

"And what`s more he had said that he is also a Physic User himself" Lance said.

"What" the room turned noise.

"Silence" slammed the table.

The meeting hall turned absolutely silent.

"Ash ketchum has said that he is a Physic User in a case investigation"

Lance continued, "He said that he teleported team rocket who tried to cause disturbance in a pokemon center and the more interesting thing is the said team surrendered and provided information's within a week. Watch this"

The view shows the Ex-team rocket with an officer.

"Can you explain what happened in viridian city Pokemon Center?"

"About that we entered the pokemon center from above after tossing some smoke bombs" James said.

"Yes, we said our Motto as usual" Jessie said.

"And we fainted" Meowth said.

"After that we all woke up in a white room covered with fog" Jessie said.

"And then he arrived from the fog." Meowth stood up.

"Whom" The officer simply asked.

"Ash ketchum"

"HE advised as to be good and also shown as a different kind of future if we took the wrong decision and so we changed" James said.

"Now we are earning quite decently it's all thanks to him" Jessie said.

The screen turns back to black.

"Seeing various possibilities and showing them to others. This is Out of My league" Olympia said.

"This shows as he also a physic user" lance finished with this.

"Now, to the main topic- what are we going to do?"

"What else help him?. Isn`t Aura Guardian said to be sided with the Good" Bruno said.

"Like" lorelei asked.

"Like training, supplies, advices" Bruno said.

"No, if we helped one of the participants particularly it will cause commotion" Cynthia said.

"Then what else shall we do" Agatha said.

"We can do nothing the most we can do is help him when we are able to legally and get his assistants when we can. we may give him Advices during matches with him and secretly" lance said.

"Okay, it`s decided. Keep the matter secret and inform the gym leaders to fight with full power with him during Gym Matches. And also after this we will investigate him".

At this time a person who remained silent all this time asked. "Can we know what are the pokemon Ash has ?"

"Yes, Big S. lance" turned to Lance.

"And to answer that we tried to hack this 'Dexter' but" Lance said.

"But"

"But we cannot even track it"

"What about Big O" Big G said.

"It seems to be someone still remembers me" suddenly a screen displayed. In it, was shown.

"Big O, we are just discussing about you" Mr. Goodshow stood up.

"And Big C, can I know what this all about"

"Well it's all about Ash ketchum".

"I cannot tell you this without the permission of him. But remember that still I am one of the 'big four' and I will never make a wrong Move"

"Then can you tell as everything you can?" Big S Said.

"Ash had met Arceus before"

"What" Everybody yelled and stood up in unison.

"He carries the will of Arceus and everyone who stops and plot against him are natural enemies of Lady Arceus"

Everybody eyes seemed to get out of their eye socket.

"And please don`t distrub are try to pull him into your team .I can say nothing more"

"Thanks for the Advice, Big O" Big C (Mr. Charles Goodshow) said.

"Ah, the pizza has arrived .see you later." With this the call ended.

"Remember his words…then…dismiss" said. Everybody began to end their call and exit the room.

"Ash we are depending on you" whispered Big C in a low voice.

* * *

Well with this the first Side story is finished. Thanks for your valuable Reviews and I hope you will review more.

And the next will be the second chapter of Lucario and the mystery of Mew.


End file.
